Inner Needs
by Darkest Angst
Summary: COMPLETED! story returned from the dead!YYHIY cross over...Kurama finds a shard of a certian jewel that bonds to his spirit and draws him to the fuedal era. Now Hiei must follow him and save the fox or Kurama may never return whole again...
1. Chapter 1: Theif's Heart

**You guys probably hate me so much right now for disappearing and loosing this story, but it and I am back! My computer broke two years ago and there's just a long and boring story left after that. So what I'll do instead is bring this story back chapter by chapter….**

**You probably remember it under the pen name Kurama's Rose Whip…well, I lost that account with that computer cause I lost that e-mail address.**

**But I'm going to keep the talking to a minium and just get on the story! WOOP!**

**Yours truly,**

**Darkest Angst**

****

****

**Inner Need**

****

**CHAPTER ONE: THIEF'S HEART**

****

Kurama sighed as he headed home. He allowed his feet to drag, slowing down his already snail like pace. At the moment the whole world seemed boring. He hadn't received a mission from Koenma in what seemed like an eternity, school was posing no academic threat, and his friends had been almost non-existent over the past couple weeks. The only person he saw outside his class mates was Hiei. And the fire demon with his vast vocabulary of 'hn' wasn't the most amusing company to keep. For once in his life, he wished something would happen.

He sighed heavily again as he took a short cut through the park. Granted he was in no rush to get home and start on his homework, the park sounded like a refreshing change in scenery. One could only look at the mundane buildings of Tokyo for so long before they all became just one large blur. At least the trees and flowers soothed that inner part of him that longed to shed the restraints of the ningen world and be free.

Following the pathway deep into the trees that surrounded him, Kurama felt a strange aura around him. He glanced up into the tall Oak trees, half expecting to see the small fire demon peering questioningly at him. But the feeling that nudged at him wasn't that of Hiei's ki, but something completely different. This thing had no life force, no beating heart. But at the same time it was powerful. Kurama shuddered as he realized it felt more deadly then any demon he had been put up against.

The feeling dragged him once more to the high branches of the tree. He glanced around him quickly before calling on his demon half and launching himself up amongst the tree branches. Looking farther up into the canopy of the oak, Kurama noticed an odd pink/purple glow. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"What is that?" He murmured to himself.

Then sane part of him told him to turn and leave, because what ever was giving off the vibes he felt couldn't be good. But his other side drew him towards it, begged him with a thief's heart to see what it was. Besides, if it was anything priceless, the owner really mustn't want it if it was this high in a tree. Growling at Youko, Kurama placed his palm on the bark of the tree. Tiny sports burst from the valleys on the bark and drifted up to where the glow was. Once there a small leaf opened and closed around the source of the eerie light. The plant slowly lowered down to Kurama how sat crouched on the lowest oak branch.

Although the leaf was wrapped tightly around the object, shafts of pink/purple light had forced their way through. Kurama had to narrow his eyes against the offending glow as the plant slowly released its hold on the spirit fox's new prize. Finally adjusting to the invasion of light, Kurama noticed what lay on the opened leaf.

It was a small sliver of pink/purple glass. It looked almost as if it were a piece of some rare jewel. Kurama let out a low whistle as he held it up in front of his face. But as soon as his breath brushed over the shiny surface, the bright glow intensified. He gasped slightly and turned his head away. He quickly pocketed the tiny treasure, allowing his vision to return to normal.

With grace that only a fox could manage, Kurama leapt from the branch and landed on his feet. He straightened and slowly began to walk away from the tree as though nothing had happened. His hand drifted into his pocket and brushed lightly over the tiny gem shard. He really should keep it for its obvious power. Chances were Koenma would send them out on a mission for something so powerful and he'd save them the time.

He sighed and continued on his walk like normal. Boredom settled heavily on him as he begun to drag his feet again. Granted what had just happened was anything but ordinary, but for him and his life, it was mild. Hopefully something would come up when he got home. If not, he feared boredom would kill this kitsune.

"What do you mean a piece is missing?"

Kagome flinched as Inu Yasha flew into a rage, his golden eyes sparking and lips pulled back to reveal fangs. At the moment he looked like the last thing anyone would want to mess with, but she wasn't afraid. If the half demon got too rowdy all she needed was one word to put him in his place. Besides, he had a right to be so enraged at the moment.

She held the tiny jar out to Inu Yasha who peered at the tiny pink/purple shards trapped inside. He raised a clawed finger and counted them slowly. His eye twitched when he counted a number one less then last time. He raised his eyes, peering at her from beneath a veil of silver bangs and growled lightly.

"How did you lose a piece of the gem!" He suddenly barked, causing her to jerk backwards and nearly fall of the bed. "And where the hell did it go!"

She growled back and slowly rose to her knees on the bed, coming face to face with the dog like demon. Her dark brown eyes clashed with his golden ones as they maintained a stare for dominance.

"I don't know where it is!" She snapped back, this time startling Inu Yasha into jerking backwards and ungracefully falling off the bed. Kagome crawled to the side of the bed and glared over the edge. "Buyo ran off with it!"

Inu Yasha's head shot up from the side of the bed. His golden eyes set on her face in a stubborn glare.

"You mean to tell me that your over weight excuse for a cat made off with a jewel hunted by all demons?" He growled.

Kagome nodded slowly, fearing the outburst she knew was coming. As expected, Inu Yasha threw his head back and wailed. She flinched at the anger in the cry, knowing that if it weren't for the necklace, she probably wouldn't be alive at the moment. He turned his fiery eyes on her and then let them flash around the room. Kagome cocked her head to the side trying to figure out what he was searching for. Suddenly there was a loud meow from the door and Buyo's tri-color tail lashed back in forth in the doorway. Inu Yasha cackled wildly as he lunged for the fluffy object.

"You are mine cat!" He screamed.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw her dear pet coming closer to danger. She growled before lurching to her feet with a determined glare.

"Sit boy!" She shouted.

Inu Yasha let out a squeak as the purple and white beads around his neck began glowing. They quickly redirected his route and slammed him face first into the thick carpet of Kagome's room.

Kagome turned her nose up at the floored demon with a quick huff and stepped over him to pick up Buyo. The cat mewled at an obnoxious level as she hoisted him on to the bed beside her. Inu Yasha growled as he pried his face from the floor and glared at her and the chubby feline.

"What the hell was that for?" He snapped.

"Serves you right!" She turned her nose up at him again. "Thinking of hurting Buyo over something that he doesn't understand. It wasn't his fault that the jewel started glowing!"

Inu Yasha's lips pulled back to reveal his fangs in a deep growl. The nerve of this human treating him this way. And all to protect some dumb cat that got over excited by a glowing jewel shard.

The half demon froze in his ranting. Kagome noticed this and cocked her head to the side. She momentarily forgot about making sure her cat didn't become dinner and leaned closer to him.

"I-Inu Yasha?" She asked meekly. "What's wrong?"

"Did you say the shard was glowing?" He answered in a slow voice.

She nodded and then stopped herself. Inu Yasha was right. The only time she had seen the jewel glow was when a demon was near or trying to activate its powers. But she was home, in Tokyo, in her own time. There were no demons here, right. They could only get here through the well and Inu Yasha was the only demon she knew that had ever passed through the well. Besides the little fox demon Shippo.

"There can't be a demon here." She rasped. "Not in my own time."

"Feh." Inu Yasha folded his arms in front of him and tucked his hands inside the large sleeves of his kimono. "Stupid girl, demons aren't the only things after the jewel. Some humans want it as well. Or did you forget that already?"

Kagome growled and flicked one of his dog like ears. He let out a yelp of surprise and pain before jerking out of her range. Buyo meowed loudly and Inu Yasha glared at it.

"Quite!" He barked. "I'm not done with you yet fur ball! It's your fault we're in this mess!"

Kagome patted her cat's head before turning a harsh gaze on Inu Yasha. She raised a finger and he instantly knew what was happening. His ears flattened against his head as he shook it fiercely. But it was of no use. The word still came.

"Sit!"

Inu Yasha growled as he rubbed his tender cheek. He didn't care what that stupid girl said, the carpet wasn't any softer then normal ground. If she told him to sit one more time, this damn necklace wouldn't stop him. He chuckled to himself at the thought of finally being released of this burden.

But at the moment he had to help Kagome track down the whereabouts of the missing shard. He scratched uneasily at the baseball cap that she made him wear out to hide his unusual ears. He hated the damn thing; it muffled his acute hearing and itched like hell. The only reason he wore the stupid creation was to keep every random person from doing what Kagome and her mother did the first time they saw him and rub his dog like ears.

"I can't pick up on anything!" Kagome suddenly quipped, bringing him from his thoughts. "It could be anywhere in this whole city!"

Inu Yasha growled and shook his head. Great! While they should be hunting demons with jewel shards in feudal Japan, they were stuck in the modern era hunting down one they had already gathered. He shook his head, but decided not to comment for fear that he would eat more dirt.

"Then let's go back." He sighed. "We can look more tomorrow. Maybe something unusual will turn up and we can hunt it down easier."

Kagome nodded slowly as the two of them headed back towards her house. Tomorrow would be another long day of searching. And with Inu Yasha helping her, it would be even harder.


	2. Chapter 2: Taking Over

**Inner Needs**

****

**CHAPTER TWO: TAKING OVER**

Kurama peered down at the jewel that sat on the soft wood of his desk. It had started glowing again when he took it out of his pocket. What was this thing? Some kind of power radiated of the tiny piece in sickening waves. Deep inside him, Youko stirred, clawing lightly at the restraint he had over his demon half.

He gasped sharply and jerked back away from his desk. The gem glowed brighter for a split second before fading. And with the glow went Youko's weak calls of release. Kurama ran a hand gently through his hair, not noticing his slight tremble.

What was that all about? For a minute there he felt Youko as though they were once again the same person. The thoughts of stealing and thievery had invaded him just long enough to cause fear in him. He could never let that part of him resurface. Granted he and Youko were one, but he had managed to tame the fox and extinguish his desire to steal.

The sudden rustling of leaves outside his window caught his acute hearing. He jerked forward, pulling open a drawer and swiped the jewel inside. As the drawer slammed shut, a presence made itself known on his window sill.

"What was that all about fox?" Hiei asked, dropping to the floor.

Kurama turned to look at the short fire demon and cocked his head to the side. Playing innocent was the only way to get to Hiei because he hated dealing with things when they got too fluffy. He turned slowly and pasted a confused, yet oddly cute, expression on his face.

"What are you talking about Hiei?" He asked in a slow voice.

As expected, the small demon blinked dumbly and took a step back. His blood red eyes widened and looked around, hoping to find anything to wipe that look off the kitsune's face.

"The, uh, the quick movements." Hiei turned his gaze on the floor. "It looked like you were trying to hide something quickly."

Kurama laughed lightly and placed a hand over the soft wood of his desk. Even through the wood he could feel the power pulsing from inside. A protectiveness flared in him and he knew that he couldn't allow Hiei to find his treasure.

"I was just putting some homework away." He chuckled, but golden flecks had begun to appear in his eyes, letting show the fact that he was hiding a treasure. "I heard you and it startled me, so I moved faster then I thought."

Hiei noticed the gold when Kurama turned to look at him after explaining himself. His brows shot up. What in the hell could have Youko so close to the surface?

"Hn," He snorted, "I doubt that. What's with the protectiveness? What are you hiding fox?"

Hiei moved forward and reached for the handle to the drawer. Kurama moved faster then human eyes could see and grabbed his wrist. Hiei jumped, feeling the fingers clamp down him. Glancing up, he found himself looking into the narrow golden eyes of Youko. But blood red strands of hair still hung down in his face, and when he spoke it was Kurama's voice.

"Don't touch it." Kurama hissed. "It's my treasure. I stole nothing. Finding something is not stealing."

Hiei winced when Kurama's hand tightened, slowly crushing the bones in his wrist. What the hell was going on? He had only wanted to see what Kurama wanted to hide. They both knew they couldn't do things like this because the minute they drifted off their path of good they'd be thrown in prison for hundreds of years. Kurama couldn't be turning evil again, not after the way his human mother had softened his kitsune heart.

"Kurama," He spoke softly. "Stop. I'm not taking anything from you. I don't wish to steal your possession. I'm looking out for you so neither of us winds up in Koenma's personal prison collection."

Those words seemed to get through to the snarling fox. The gold faded back to their original emerald green. They immediately softened and sparkled with Hiei thought was momentary fear. He let go of Hiei's wrist and quickly pulled back, fearing what he was doing. A quick gasp escaped him as he wrapped an arm around his midsection, as though in pain.

Hiei jumped into action and half pulled, half dragged Kurama over to his own bed. Whatever had been in the drawer was now forgotten as he saw his only true friend in trouble. Kurama whimpered when the fire demon pushed him back on the bed and he landed with a soft flop. Youko had receded back to the deepest part inside but not without feeling as though he tore Kurama apart in the mean time. The fox was mad at being pushed back again, but he couldn't allow him to hurt Hiei over something as stupid as a broken piece of a jewel he had just found.

"Kurama what's wrong?" Hiei snapped the question, hardly any concern showing for his friend. But inside he was stressed. He couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Y-Youko wanted out." Kurama rasped. "But he's under control now. I'm sorry if I frightened you Hiei, it's just, this has never happened before."

Kurama slowly sat up and glanced over at the drawer. Was this all because of that gem? Was it something from Youko's past? No, of course not. He would have remembered that seeing as it was his past as well. Then why was the fox within him so drawn to that broken gem?

"What is in there?" Hiei suddenly asked, almost afraid that if he approached himself again, Youko may kill him. "That's what got Youko all riled up."

Kurama slowly rose to his feet and stumbled over to the desk. He slowly pulled open the drawer and glanced at the shard. It had lost its glow but still sparkled brightly. As he slowly reached in to pull it out, his hand jerked back. He couldn't give it up, for some unknown reason he just _couldn't_ give it up. With an angry growl, he slammed his hand into the drawer and snapped at the piece.

This was ridiculous! This tiny rock was doing something to him. It was making him crazy, causing him to want nothing more then to crawl into a dark hole with the gem and never come out. He wanted to covet the power all for himself. His hand tightened unconsciously around the tiny shard. A hiss escaped him as one of the edges cut into the tender skin of his finger. At the contact from his blood, the shard exploded in a flash of light.

Hiei jumped, landing on his feet on the bed. His eyes grew wide as he watched Kurama be engulfed by a bright light. Fear coursed through him like a white hot fire. He lunged off the bed and quickly tackled the fox. They both grunted as they slammed into the ground hard, letting out puffs of air. The odd glow disappeared and left the two panting on the ground.

"What…the hell…was that?" Hiei panted.

Kurama held up a tiny fragment of pink looking glass. He was breathing hard, his hand trembling ever so slightly. Hiei raised a thin brow and cocked his head to the side. There was a strange power pulsing off the shard. He reached out to touch it, but Kurama snapped it back with a low growl. The fire demon pulled back, not wanting to invoke Youko once more.

"What is it?" He asked slowly.

"I don't know." Kurama answered with a leisurely shrug. "I found it on my way home. I thought it was pretty and brought it home. Ever since then Youko has been restless. It's like he wants to break loose of this human shell and be free again."

Now Hiei was completely stunned. He wanted to rip the gem away from Kurama and toss it out the window. But with the Youko part of protecting it so fiercely he knew that wasn't going to happen. Instead he could only hope that the kitsune had enough sense to hand the broken shard over.

"I have to put it away," Kurama suddenly rasped, slipping the jewel easily into the drawer and shutting it. "When it's out Youko gets too eager."

Hiei looked quickly at the drawer and then back at the window. He needed to find out something about the fox's new treasure. And who better to ask then that idiot, Koenma. He leapt to the windowsill and cast a stern glance back at the kitsune.

"I'm going to see Koenma." He announced. "Don't take that thing out of the drawer. In fact, why don't you take a walk."

It wasn't a question, but a demand. Kurama nodded slowly and sighed as Hiei jumped from his window and darted off into the tree tops. Rising to his feet he turned with the full intention of walking out of his room. But just as he reached for the handle, Youko cried out inside him. Kurama gasped and doubled over. He could feel a heat on his back as the jewel began to glow again.

"No!" He screamed. "Leave me alone!"

He ripped his bedroom door open and burst out of his room. Quickly running down the stairs, he bolted out the front door. He didn't know where he was going but he'd find out once he got there.

Deep inside Youko mewled angrily and then lay still again.

Kagome came to a sudden stop causing Inu Yasha to slam into her from behind. The half demon grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. His golden eyes flashed and he growled deep in his throat.

"Idiot!" He snapped. "What's your problem now?"

Kagome ignored the insult as she cocked her head slightly and turned towards her left. There was the Tokyo park's garden. She took a step towards it before a clawed hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her back. Snapping out of her daze, she turned narrowed brown eyes on the dog demon.

"What?" She yelped. "I figured you be in there faster then me!"

Inu Yasha turned to glare at the garden. Roses were blooming in full, their sweet scent invading his senses. He shuddered at the open display of beauty.

"And tell me why I'd be racing you into _that_ place." He asked.

"Because," Kagome ripped her arm out of his grasp. "I can sense the jewel shard in there."

Inu Yasha's eyes widened. His gaze shot back up to the rose infested garden. With a low growl he shot past Kagome and leapt in the garden.

"Told you you'd be in there before me." She scoffed, following the demon at a slower pace.

When she reached his side, Inu Yasha was staring at the only other occupant of the garden with wide eyes. Kagome peered at him herself. It was boy who looked only a year or two older then herself. He had blood red hair and bright green eyes. He sat on the ground, flowers seeming to grow around him like well trained pets. But the strangest thing was he looked perfectly human.

"He has it?" She asked herself. "But he looks human, and not evil like most after the jewel."

Inu Yasha sniffed at the air and growled again. He scratched at the baseball cap he wore silently cursing it again.

"He may look human," The dog demon hissed. "But he smells like a demon."

Kagome stiffened as she looked at the young man. He had a far off look in his eyes and seemed almost…sad. There was no way he could be holding the shikon jewel. Although she felt the shard's presence hanging like a cloud over the boy. She reached up to touch Inu Yasha's shoulder.

"Wait, don't hu-" She never finished her statement because the dog demon took off towards the boy.

"Inu Yasha, no!" She screamed. But it was too late. The half demon launched himself into the air, looming over the boy like a deadly cloud. He raised a hand, knuckles cracking as he flexed his clawed fingers. His fangs glistened as he smiled and then shouted.

"Claw of Exorcism!"

It was in that few seconds that Kagome panicked. She stuttered a few times before finally calling out what she thought was the boy's only chance.

"SIT BOY!"


	3. Chapter 3: Demons Collide

**Inner Needs**

****

**CHAPTER THREE: DEMONS COLLIDE**

****

Hiei glowered at the toddler as he puttered around the room, pulling open drawers and flipping through folders. His normally large brown eyes seemed even wider as he muttered, words muffled by his pacifier. Short pudgy fingers flicked through report after report, seemingly always coming up empty handed.

"Are you sure it was a thin pink jewel?" Koenma asked him after coming up with another dead end.

"I don't know!" Hiei growled. "Kurama was too protective to let me see for extended periods of time."

Koenma grunted again and returned to his searching. He had many full reports on every jewel ever hunted or desired by demons now or in any other time. But he found nothing about a think pink shard bringing out the worst in a demon, especially a gentled one such as Kurama.

He suddenly stopped, a light bulb going off in his head. Hiei noticed this and stood a bit straighter. He raised a thin brow and regarded the toddler with a confused humor.

"Remember something?" He asked in a slow drawl.

"The jewel," Koenma asked, turning on the fire demon. "Was it whole, or was it a fragment?"

Hiei thought back to the brief glimpses of the gem he had seen. Now that Koenma had mentioned it, the jewel did have sharp edges and odd scratches. Which meant that it had broken off something bigger, the original whole. He frowned and nodded slowly.

"It was a piece." He answered. "Just a small piece, but it had a power flowing from it. Enough to drive the Youko inside Kurama insane with a need to protect it."

Koenma nodded and dived back into one of his files. He pulled out a folder and handed it to Hiei. The fire demon took it and opened it without question. Inside was a picture of large circular jewel made of an odd pink/purple looking glass. Next to it was a small jar full of shards that looked exactly like what Kurama now held. He raised his crimson eyes to toddler.

"This is it." He nodded, still confused. "But what is it?"

"Shikon no Tama." Koenma sat down in his large chair behind his desk. "It's a jewel from feudal Japan. It has the ability to give demons powers that most only dream of. A girl named Kagome was reborn with the power to watch over the gem, but after a fateful run in with a demon crow the jewel was shattered and the shards disappeared through out their land. She was teamed up with a half demon named Inu Yasha to collect them."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, shutting the folder and placing it on the toddler's desk. "If this all took place in feudal Japan then how did Kurama find a shard in modern Tokyo?"

"That's just it!" Koenma was growing frustrated with the indifferent fire demon. "Kagome is from the modern era. She was a reincarnation of the ancient shrine maiden who died protecting the jewel. She can use a well to transport her to the time of Inu Yasha, which means she can bring the shards back with her. She must have gotten careless with one."

Hiei glanced at the stern and angry face that Koenma wore. Fear shot through him for a split second, and his gaze softened only momentarily.

"Is Kurama in trouble?" He asked softly.

Koenma pouted around his pacifier and seemed to go deeply into thought. Hiei stood frozen for a second, fearing the news that the young ruler could bring.

"No." Koenma finally answered. "He stole nothing, but found it. But you must make sure the jewel gets back to its original owner or else the results could be drastic for Kurama."

Hiei nodded and quickly dashed off. He had to find Kurama and get rid of that jewel shard. But how was he supposed to find that girl Kagome if she was time hopping? Finding that damn halfling would be easier but he was in another time as well. With an angry growl, Hiei picked up on Kurama's ki and darted in that direction. He had to save that stupid fox.

Kurama sighed as he eased his relaxed body to the soft ground. Hiei had been right, a walk had helped him to clear his mind. With the power of the jewel so far away Youko had eased into a peaceful rest, waiting for the time he would call upon the kitsune's power.

Settling into the serene surroundings of the park garden, Kurama released some of his ki and coaxed the roses to rise and dance about him. Their sweet scent invaded his sense and let him put all and any troubles behind him. Their bright red petals opened up at him in a floral smile. He grinned back at them, relaxing completely.

While the flowers distracted him as an unusual energy flittered up around him. He saw quick flashes of movement and looked up in time to see a young boy in a baseball cap and bright red kimono launch himself into the air. He grinned, revealing fang like teeth before screaming.

"Claw of Exorcism!"

Kurama's eyes widened when he realized the boy meant to attack him. He quickly tucked his legs beneath him and scooted backwards. But the boy kept coming, golden eyes glittering manically beneath the bill of his baseball cap. He faintly heard the cry of 'sit boy' before the bead necklace around the boy's neck begin glowing. The boy yelped and slammed down face first into the ground with a short cry of pain. A young girl with jet black hair and large brown eyes suddenly ran up to them and kneeled beside the boy.

"Inu Yasha," She whispered. "I tried to tell you to stop."

Inu Yasha pulled his face up off the ground and grabbed at the beads. He began tugging at them. Each time he yanked on the necklace the beads glowed. He let a frustrated growl and turned sharp eyes on the girl.

"One day I'll get this damn thing off." He snapped. "And then this is _so_ over!"

"Really?" The girl cocked a brow at the odd boy. "So I guess once that happens you'll be leaving me?"

Inu Yasha sighed and scratched at the baseball cap again. He wiped some dirt off his face and turned back to the girl.

"No Kagome." He grumped, scratching at the cap again. "Aw hell! Can I take this damn thing off now!"

Kagome turned her brown eyes on Kurama, finally showing that she knew of his presence. She looked him up and down, sizing him up. Kurama felt a blush rise in his cheeks as he made sure that his powers lay just beneath the surface if he needed them.

"If you're sure you're right about him go ahead." She finally turned her brown eyes back on Inu Yasha. "But if not, no, leave it on."

Inu Yasha turned to Kurama and leaned close to him. The kitsune pulled back with a shocked gasp. The golden eyed boy sniffed him, drawing in his scent. Kurama yelped and scooted back a bit further. Inu Yasha grunted and smiled, baring his fangs.

"I was right." He scoffed.

With a clawed hand he reached up and pulled the cap off, revealing two dog like ears. Kurama's eyes widened as he realized that he was starting at a demon. No, with his own quick sniff in the air he noted that he was only half demon.

"A half dog demon?" Kurama asked in a slow voice. How had something like this slipped past Koenma's radars?

"Shut up!" Inu Yasha growled. "My half is stronger then your whole demon!"

Kurama would have normally been shocked but seeing as he could smell the half demon blood on this boy it didn't surprise him that Inu Yasha could smell it on him. He chuckled deeply and allowed the flowers he had trained to line up in front of him and bloom as a welcoming to the new comers. Kagome smiled brightly and lightly fingered the petals of the beautiful blossoms.

"What kind of demon are you?" She asked, still smiling.

"A kitsune." Kurama shrugged lightly. "Or a fox spirit."

"You're a fox spirit?" Inu Yasha got to his feet and knocked on Kurama's head with a closed fist. "Where are your ears and tail?"

Kurama batted away the dog demons hand. He sighed as he knew he would have to go back and explain his entire past to these new people. He hated telling about his other life. The memories hurt. But despite what his feelings were telling him, he dove head first into his past. By the time his story was done, both Kagome and Inu Yasha were stunned into silence.

"So you were a master thief?" Kagome asked slowly.

"I _was_." He assured her. "But I haven't stolen a thing in years."

Inu Yasha grunted. Here was this demon trapped in a human body and he was expected to believe that he had once been the greatest of thieves? Humans were half wits, good for nothing but an occasional friend. No demon in their right mind would give up their true form to reside in the frail body of a human.

"I'm excepted to believe that some grand kitsune thief _chose_ to live his life as a human?" He grunted, his silver ears flicking back and forth. "Humans are frail, easily broken."

Kurama laughed and closed his eyes. After a few seconds silver strands streaked through his blood red hair. His ears grew points and slowly rose up to settle on the top of his head. The regular street clothes he was wearing shifted and turned into a loose white tunic. His skin paled a slight bit more and a soft silver tail grew from the base of his spine. When he opened his eyes they had changed from a deep shade of green to an alluring shade of gold.

Kagome gasped, her eyes flitting between the two canine-like demons. It was like one of them was sitting next to a mirror. Both had long silver hair and golden eyes. Large silver ears twitched atop their heads, picking up on all the most acute sounds. The only obvious differences were Kurama's clothes and tail.

"My full name is Youko Kurama." He answered leaning back on his arms. "And you, Inu Yasha, would get along great with my friend Hiei."

The half demon faulted. He was still trying to get over the shock of coming face to face with a demon that looked so much like himself. And now he was telling him about another demon. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and growled lightly.

"I'm not here to make friends!" He snapped, rising to his feet.

"That's a pity." Youko answered in his smooth voice. "I figured since you hate humans and all you'd like to meet a demon who shared the same alluring insight."

Youko closed his eyes and slowly allowed his body to shift back into its human form. When Kurama opened his emerald eyes he noticed Kagome glaring up into the branches of an oak tree. At first he feared that Hiei had made a show and things would get ugly. But instead the girl began yelling at the dog demon.

"Inu Yasha!" She snapped. "Get down here this instant!"

"No." Came the indignant reply. "Wait till that damn kitsune leaves!"

"Inu Yasha," Kagome growled in the back of her throat. "Did you forget about-"

"I'll go."

Kagome jumped slightly and turned to Kurama who had risen to his feet. He glanced up in the tree and saw the half demon leaning up against the trunk, arms behind his head and legs crossed in a reclining position. A grin tugged at his lips. Yes, this demon was so much like Hiei.

"I'll go." He repeated to Kagome. "I didn't mean to make your friend uncomfortable and for that I apologize. But I really must getting back home. I pray you'll keep all that just happened a secret."

Kagome nodded slowly as the kitsune backed away from her and disappeared into the forest. She knew they had confronted him about the jewel shard, but because Inu Yasha was too stubborn, the original plan got blown. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the dog demon to realize his blunder. Right on cue, there was a rustling of leaves overhead.

"W-wait!" Inu Yasha yelped, jumping from the tree. "The jewel! We forgot to ask about the jewel!"

"No." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and stalked off. "You forget to ask about it! But tomorrow's a Saturday so we can hunt him down then. If he has it, it will be in his house. Now let's get going. It'll be dark soon."

Inu Yasha growled, but slowly followed her out of the park. She was right, tomorrow was another day. He flashed a sinister smile and cracked his knuckles. Tomorrow they would get that gem back.


	4. Chapter 4: Jewel's Hold

**Inner Needs**

****

**CHAPTER FOUR: JEWEL'S HOLD**

****

****

Kurama took a deep breath as he pushed open the door to his bed room. He expected Youko to roar to life inside of him. Instead, the fox remained silent, much to Kurama's pleasure. He walked over to his window, making sure it was unlocked for when Hiei returned. Turning slowly, he allowed his gaze to drift to the drawer that hid the gem. Just looking at it couldn't do too much damage.

The kitsune crept over to his desk and stroked the soft wood. He pulled open the drawer and was greeted by the bright pink/purple light of the jewel. Youko immediately jumped to life inside him. Pain flashed to life in his midsection, tearing him apart. He let out a cry of agony and dropped to his knees.

"No," He gasped, feeling Youko try to break the confines of his human form. "No, be still."

But Youko kept clawing deep inside of, feeling as though he was shredding Kurama's insides. He let out a tiny yelp and he dropped down on to all fours. His vision grew fuzzy as he tried desperately tried to pull in air.

The drawer, he had to shut the drawer. The gem was glowing brighter. Kurama peered up at it through his hazy eyes. Did that damn thing draw of energy? No, that didn't make sense. If it drew off energy then why did it have Youko all restless?

Kurama let out a tiny whimper and decided trying to figure things out at this moment was not the best of ideas. His body finally gave out as he collapsed in a trembling sweating mass. It was taking all his powers to keep Youko in check.

He knew now that he needed help. Pain was coursing through out his body, drawing small gasps and whimpers from the shivering kitsune.

"H-help…" He rasped out for anyone. "P-please help me…"

Hiei bounded through the trees, noticing a distinct rise in Kurama's ki. He knew it meant that something was wrong. His heart was pounding as he moved faster then normal eyes could detect. When he finally reached Kurama's window sill he stopped short, a gasp escaping him.

Kurama lay on the floor, curled up tightly in a ball on the floor. The kitsune's breathing was harsh, his whole body trembling. But what bothered Hiei most was the silver that streaked Kurama's normally red hair and the points that his ears had grown. Judging by the fox's whimpers it seemed that he was fighting a transformation.

He leapt into the room and landed lightly near his tortured friend. Raising a hand, he gently tapped Kurama's shoulder. The fox jumped, a cry escaping his lips. He opened his green to reveal the gold that now streaked through them.

"Fox." He called, his voice softer then anyone would give him credit for. "What's wrong? Why are you changing against your will?"

Kurama whimpered and raised a shaky hand towards the drawer on his desk. It was then that Hiei noticed the throbbing light coming from the ajar drawer. With quick movements he slammed it shut and carried Kurama to the opposite side of the room, laying him down on the bed. The kitsune let out a tiny cry of pain as his body was jerked roughly off the ground and deposited on the soft mattress. He curled into a tight ball, whimpering as he felt some of the pain diminish. With the drawer shut Youko calmed down a bit. But the pain was still fresh and he gasped.

Hiei was now going out of his mind. Was that damn gem doing this to him? The fire demon growled deep in his throat. He had to bring that thing to that stupid girl and halfling. But he was afraid that if he went to take it out, the pain would start again and drive Kurama deeper into the pained insanity.

Kurama whimpered again and clenched at the sheets of his bed. That was it, Hiei was getting rid of that damn jewel. He rose quickly to his feet and stomped over to the desk. When he pulled the drawer open the kitsune screamed. Hiei stopped and turned to the fox. He gasped at the sight before him.

Kurama was kneeling on the bed, eyes narrowed dangerously. His ears had finally completed their morph and rested atop his head, flicking back and forth. His hair was still the normal red, but had more streaks of silver. A small fluffy tail whipped back and forth, protruding from the base of his spine.

"Don't touch it!" He hissed, in a voice that was more Youko's then his own. "I swear if you lay one finger on that gem I will kill you."

Hiei was taken aback. "Kurama." He answered, trying to keep his voice harsh. "This damn thing is hurting you, can't you see that! I'm bringing it back to its original owner so you get better."

"NO!" Kurama screamed clutching his head tightly and pulling at his red and silver hair. "Just shut the drawer and leave it! _Just leave it!_"

Hiei sighed in defeat and quickly slammed the drawer shut. Kurama collapsed against the bed, groaning in pain. His fox ears were pressed flat back against his head, sweat dampening his brow. Hiei immediately felt sorry for his actions. He'd have to wait for him to fall asleep before he could remove the dangerous jewel. With a heavy sigh, he made his way back over to the shivering kitsune. He lowered himself to the bed beside his partner and only friend.

"I'm sorry fox." He sighed in defeat. "I didn't know it would affect you like that. I promise not to touch that cursed thing again."

Kurama cracked his soft green eyes open and gave Hiei a weak smile. The fire demon noticed the kitsune's canines were lengthening and sharpening into fangs. With most of the pain ebbing away, Kurama pushed himself gently up into a sitting position.

"Don't worry yourself about it Hiei." He murmured, wincing slightly. He turned his green eyes on the drawer and shuddered despite his flushed appearance. "I wish I could let you take it, I _want_ you to take it. But Youko won't let it happen. For some reason he wants it."

Hiei sighed and turned his attention to the fact that Kurama was still stuck in between transformations. His silvery tail swished back and forth. The silver in his hair had faded, leaving it red once more. But his ears remained flat against his head in pain. Hiei reached out with a tentative hand, gently stroking the silver fur that coated his large ears. What happened next was completely unexpected. He figured Youko would bust out and throttle him, instead Kurama tilted his head to the side and purred lightly. The fire demon jerked back with a startled gasp.

Kurama glanced at him and cocked his head to the side like a puppy. His emerald eyes flashed with a question but before he could voice it another pain rippled through him. He choked on a cry of pain and curled up on the bed. Hiei's mouth dropped open. He had no idea what to do. He leaned over Kurama, a distressed expression on his face. He fumbled a bit, wondering what to do with the panting kitsune.

"Kurama?" He asked in a worried voice. "W-what's wrong?"

Kurama gasped, his tail wrapping tightly around his waist. His eyes flickered open and turned to look at Hiei through a pained haze.

"K-knock me out." He whimpered.

Hiei jerked back looking at the fox with an unbelieving gaze. Had Kurama just asked him to do what he thought he did?

"W-what?" The fire demon stuttered.

"Please Hiei!" Kurama cried out, voice tight with pain. "Just do it! The pain will stop! _Please!_"

Hiei finally gave in after hearing the pitiful desperation in the kitsune's voice. He slowly drew his katana and held the base near Kurama's temple. Closing his eyes, Hiei pulled back slightly before bringing the butt of his sword hard against the fox's head with a sickening crack. Kurama gave a slight gasp before his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped against his pillows.

Hiei sighed and gently pulled the covers over Kurama's unconscious body. His eyes drifted over to the drawer. Right then would be a perfect time to grab the jewel and run. Rising to his feet he edged over and pulled the drawer open. The Shikon Jewel shard pulsed with a faint light. The fire demon reached down to grab it, but just as his fingers touched the pink surface, Kurama growled deeply in his sleep. Hiei dropped the gem, shock registering in him quickly. He gently shut the drawer before settling himself on Kurama's windowsill. Hopefully come morning the kitsune would be back to normal, because if not, there would be a lot of explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5: Mine

**Inner Needs**

****

**CHAPTER FIVE: MINE**

****

****

Hiei yawned, stretching his bandaged arm over his head. His back gave way with a pleasurable crack. He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the black locks in a way that no one else would ever get away with. When his eyes cracked open the fire demon realized that he wasn't perched in a tree but curled up neatly on Kurama's windowsill.

That was when everything came crashing back. The jewel, Kurama's half morph, the pain the fox had been in the night before. Hiei leapt from the windowsill, landing a few feet from Kurama's bed. The kitsune was still out, but the pain had melted from his features. The fire demon sighed when he realized that Kurama still had his large silver fox ears and a soft lump under the covers showed that he also had the tail.

Hiei groaned as he sat gently on the end of the fox's bed. How was he going to explain to anyone about Kurama's current condition? Sure he could throw him to the wolves and allow him to fend for himself, but the fire demon doubted he'd last more then five minutes in the shape he was in. So what was he going to do? The minute he made a move for that jewel shard, Youko would be on him trying to tear him to shreds. But if he left it here it was Kurama would be shredded.

The only answer was to find that damn ningen and Halfling and have them come retrieve their lost prize. If that dumb half breed had managed to gather all the shards in the past, then recapturing this one piece shouldn't be hard.

There in lied the problem. He was too afraid to leave the damn kitsune alone for too long. Who knew what the jewel could do to him in the time it took him find the jewel's previous owners. He slammed his hand into the mattress with an angry cry.

"H-Hiei?"

Hiei jumped when he heard the soft voice drift up from the head of the bed. He looked over to spot Kurama peering back at him with sleep hazed eyes. The kitsune tried to rub the sleep out of his emerald orbs with a balled fist. His large ears drooped to the sides as he yawned, revealing his stubby but sharp fangs. He looked like a young child slowly rising from a deep sleep. Hiei winced when he saw the slight bruise on Kurama's temple.

"Sorry if I woke you." The fire demon raised his brows when he realized how many times he had apologized to the fox in the past two days. "How's your head?"

Kurama gingerly rubbed his temples and chuckled lightly. Most of the physical pain that had seared through him the other night was gone. But now a dull headache throbbed, pulsing harsher in the spot where Hiei had hit him.

"It's felt better." He shrugged. "Nothing a warm shower won't cure. But I thank you because you did what I asked you to. I'm sorry if I put you in an awkward position."

"Hn." Hiei shrugged, glad to be back to his more normal conversation. "You're going to take a shower?"

"Yeah," Kurama crawled out of bed and rose to shaky legs. "I reek of sweat and I feel dirty."

When he noticed his tail his green eyes widened slightly in shock. He whirled around in small circle, looking surprisingly like a dog chasing its own tail. His hands shot to the top of his head as he ran thin fingers over the silvery fur of his ears. He pulled at a strand of his own hair, examining the color.

"I'm half and half?" He asked more of himself then Hiei. But the fire demon still shrugged.

"I don't understand it either." Hiei answered. "Maybe you just need to relax. Try that shower."

Kurama nodded and headed towards the bathroom. He turned to the bathtub and turned the water on before pulling the tab and switching the water flow to the over head nozzle. Quickly shedding his clothing he stepped into the warm spray of water.

His ears immediately began flicking back and forth, trying to rid their fur of the damp droplets. He continued to shake his head in a desperate attempt to keep the liquid from getting inside his ears. The movements caused his wet tail to cling to the back of his legs like a second skin. He groaned as he pulled the damp fur from his skin.

Giving up, Kurama crawled out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Suddenly a canine instinct came over him and he shook from head to toe, spraying droplets all over his bathroom. With a low growl, he began to get dressed quickly. This whole thing was going to take some getting used to. He hadn't had to deal with modern inventions in his kitsune form yet.

He let out another growl as another problem came up. The back of his pants had no hole for his tail. He tried to stick the fuzzy lump in his pants but it left an uncomfortable bump. Next he tried to let the tail hang out over the top of his waist band but that was even more uncomfortable. Finally he just ripped the pants off and using his new fangs ripped a hole in the seat of pants. Slipping them back on, he let out a sigh of relief when his tail slipped easily through the hole. He flipped it back and forth easily, testing his new invention.

Opening the door he spotted Hiei sitting cross-legged on his bed. The fire demon was busy tending to his katana, gently sharpening then polishing the blade. Once sensing the kitsune's presence, he lifted his blood red eyes. He had to stifle the chuckle that tried to escape him after spotting the silver tail that poked out of the back of Kurama's jeans.

"That's going to be hard to explain." He nodded towards the furry appendage. "At least you can hide the ears under a hat or something."

Kurama pouted as he pulled a rarely used baseball cap from one of his bedposts. As soon as it was placed over his ears sounds became muffled. He scratched at his ears as the fabric folded them against his head, causing them to itch greatly. This was going to be annoying.

"I know plenty of ways to hide my tail." He grumped at the fire demon as he sheathed his katana.

"Does that mean you have plans to go out?" Hiei asked, crossing his legs and leaning back against the pillows.

Kurama raised a thin brow, both amused and confused by Hiei's questions. The short fire demon never cared if he had plans. Come to think off it, the night before seemed almost a dream. Hiei had been so gentle, so caring. It wasn't the black haired demon that Kurama had come to know and consider a friend. But he was thankful for it none the less. He tossed the idea of thanking him around before dropping on the thought that Hiei enjoyed a good banter more then words that could prove to be empty.

"If I did would you care to join me?" He offered the bait and waited patiently for Hiei to take it.

The fire demon fell for it hook, line, and sinker. His red eyes widened for a second before narrowing and turning away from the kitsune's smirking face.

"Hn," He responded gruffly. "I have no intentions of filling my day with silly ningen entertainment."

Kurama finally let go of the laughter that he had been holding in. There was the Hiei they all knew and loved. Said fire demon was watching with wide confused eyes. Kurama doubled over, the hat falling off showing his ears that were pressed against his head. Seeing this panic flared up in Hiei and he launched off the bed.

"Fox!" He cried out. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Kurama made a choking sound and Hiei saw water tracking down the fox's cheeks. Worry ate away at him as he tried to get a response out of the red head. His mind was wrapping around an unfamiliar mantra of 'let him be all right, let him be all right'. He never cared about anyone ever, never mind caring about someone this much in one day.

Finally the fox flopped down on his backside as laughter peeled out of him. Hiei snapped back letting out a surprised sound of his own. The fox was laughing? At him? He let out a low growl and turned away from the snickering red head.

"I'm sorry Hiei." Kurama forced out in-between laughs. "I-it's just no matter what I say, if it has to do with the human world you automatically hate it."

"Hn." Was the fire demon's only response as leapt back over the windowsill and settled down with back against the wall. He closed his almond eyes and turned his face towards the light breeze that blew in the open window.

"Oh come on." Kurama pouted from his spot on the floor. "If it were me you'd laugh."

Hiei snorted. "I don't _laugh_."

Kurama was about to comment when a familiar scent rose to meet him. He saw Hiei stiffen and knew that he had sensed the new arrival of demon of power. He started to stand on the windowsill, searching the surroundings. Suddenly a red blur slammed into the fire demon, knocking him to the floor. Hiei let out a tiny noise as air quickly fled his lungs. He looked up see a demon that looked surprisingly like Youko Kurama leaning over him, fangs bared.

"Who the hell are you?" The demon demanded, hand drifting to the sword that was tied at his waist.

"I could ask the same of you." Hiei gave a slight grin before bucking his hips quickly, sending the dog demon tumbling to the other side of the room. He quickly pulled his katana from his side and leveled the tip in the demon's face. "Why are _you_ here?"

"I followed the scent and that stupid kitsune should be here!" The dog demon snapped back. "Not some sword wielding midget!"

Hiei's face darkened. Nobody called him a midget and lived to tell others. His fingers tightened on the hilt of his katana and the muscles rippled underneath the bandage. He pulled back, preparing to strike when the fox suddenly came to life on the other side of the room.

"Hiei no!" Kurama cried, lunging towards the angered demon. "Don't kill Inu Yasha!"

The dog demon, Inu Yasha made a low sound in his throat and jerked his gaze away from the fuming fire demon. His golden eyes were wide as pointed a clawed finger at Kurama's long time friend.

"Shorty is the demon you though I'd get along with?" He yelped.

"Keep going with the short jokes," Hiei threatened, "And I'll-"

"Inu Yasha! Don't hurt Kurama's little brother!"

Hiei felt something snap inside as he turned on the new voice. In the doorway stood a young girl with long black hair and large round brown eyes. His grip loosened on the hilt of his katana. He couldn't kill an innocent ningen girl. Even if she was asking for it.

"But Kagome he's a-" Inu Yasha started to object but Kagome leaned over him with a look in his eyes that even caused Hiei to shiver. The girl then turned to Kurama and Hiei who backed over closer to his friend for safety reasons. She titled her head to the side while she looked Hiei up and down.

"Your brother doesn't look that young, Kurama." Kagome mused, lowering herself to look into Hiei's blood red eyes. "But he sure is short. And he doesn't look anything like you."

Hiei growled lightly and took a step towards the girl. His knuckles turned white as gripped his katana with all the frustration that filtered through him at the moment. Inu Yasha saw this and lunged across the room, claws aimed at Hiei's throat. Both Kagome and Kurama saw it but Kurama shrugged. Hiei could defend himself. But obviously Kagome didn't feel the same reassurance towards the small fire demon. Before Inu Yasha's claws could reach Hiei's throat or Hiei's katana Inu Yasha's, the word slipped out.

"Sit Boy."

The beads glowed brightly and pulled down quickly. Inu Yasha let out a yelp as he slammed face first into Kurama's carpet. Upon seeing this, Hiei burst out into gales of pleased laughter. Kurama jerked back and looked at his friend. Hiei was laughing?

"Stupid halfling." The fire demon chuckled. "Being controlled in such a disrespecting way by a ningen."

Inu Yasha pulled his face up off the floor and growled at the youkai. "Keep it up half pint." The dog demon growled. "Pretty soon neither this damn necklace nor Kagome will stop me from kicking your ass!"

Hiei suddenly froze. Kagome…Inu Yasha? Those names, where had he heard those names? Glancing over at Kurama, he spotted his tail. A flash ran through him, setting off a light in his head. Koenma's words played over in his head.

_"A girl named Kagome was reborn with the power to watch over the gem… She was teamed up with a half demon named Inu Yasha to collect them."_

Hiei leapt at Kagome, immediately noticing the large half circle jewel hanging from a chain around her neck. It was made of the same pink/purple glass as the shard hidden deep in Kurama's drawer. He wanted to make a lunge for the shard, shove it into the baka ningen's hand and push her out the door and warn them never to return. But another part of him feared what would happened to Kurama's body if they moved too quickly and ripped away the jewel that seemed to have become a part of him.

Both ningen and hanyou became aware of Hiei's close inspection of Kagome at the same instant. Kagome gasped and pulled back while Inu Yasha crouched into a low sitting position and growled in a protective manor. Noticing what they were all worked up about, Hiei jerked back.

"You're the ones Koenma told me about." Hiei tried quickly to cover for what appeared to have been infatuation. Like he'd ever fall for a stupid ningen.

"Koenma?" Kagome cocked her head to the side, a clear sign that she was utterly confused. "Who's he?"

"Some stupid toddler who rules over spirit world and has made my life a living hell because of one damn mistake." Hiei mumbled under his breath so that only Kurama and Inu Yasha's sensitive ears could pick up the words.

"Hiei," Kurama scolded lightly. "We got a lenient punishment. Koenma could have had us killed or thrown in jail for a thousand years."

"Hn." Hiei crossed his arms and turned away from the kitsune. "Having to deal with that baka ningen Kuwabara is worse then prison and I'd rather enjoy the silence that would come with death!"

Kurama rolled his eyes and finally turned his attention back on the two that had somehow found and invaded his house. He was still thankful that his mother had taken up work on Saturday mornings. Inu Yasha regarded him with a cold indifference while Kagome smiled brightly.

"What brings you two here?" He asked politely. "I figured after the way Inu Yasha reacted yesterday that I would never see the two of you again."

Inu Yasha grunted before crossing his arms and turning away. Hiei rolled his eyes as he watched the immature acts performed by the Halfling. He was almost worse then a full-blooded ningen.

"Well, this will sound weird, but we had a different reason to approach you in the park the other day." Kagome scuffed the ground lightly. "You see, I have an ancient mission to protect this jewel called the Shikon no Tama that was reborn in my body and I travel back in time while Inu Yasha travels forward. We collect the shards of the jewel that I accidentally shattered while trying to save the whole thing. And the other day my cat some how got the jar and carried a shard somewhere else and I felt its presence on you the other day. So if you do have it could you please return it?"

All three demons blinked after Kagome rushed through her speech. Hiei gave Kurama a curious glance before whispering, "Did she breathe once during that speech?"

Inu Yasha made a noise in the back of his throat. "Feh, she always talks that fast. You get used to it." He quickly turned fierce golden eyes on Kurama. "And you heard her fox! Do you have the rotten jewel shard or what?"

Kurama nodded slowly. "I found it in the park the other day." He shrugged towards his desk. "It's in the top drawer there."

Kagome turned to retrieve their lost prize when Hiei sputtered to life. That stupid fox, had he forgotten about last night already? Or maybe he didn't remember or know that it was the jewel that was causing all his problems. Seeing Kagome reaching for the drawer suddenly filled Hiei with a horrid sense of foreboding.

"Wait!" He tried to launch himself at the desk but Inu Yasha caught him in mid air. "Let go! You don't understand what will happen when you open that drawer!"

"Sure we do." The dog demon scoffed. "Kagome will take the jewel and put it back with the others."

"NO!" Hiei screamed, trying to wrestle away from the taller demon. "That damn thing has some kind of hold on Kurama. When you open the drawer he'll be-"

Inu Yasha tightened his grip on Hiei, a low growl rumbling up from his throat. He put his face down close to the fire demon's.

"It seems you are the one who wishes to keep it badly." He quipped.

Hiei's eyes widened with horror when he heard that. He didn't want the damn jewel. He just wanted to protect the only creature in all the three worlds he could call a friend.

"What?" He sputtered. "I don't want the damn thing! I'd love for you to take it, but it hurts him. I don't know why but that fucking piece of broken jewelry tears him apart from the inside!"

Inu Yasha turned to Kurama who still stood in the same place. His emerald eyes blinked slowly as he digested Hiei's warning. But other than that he seemed perfectly normal.

"I don't see a problem." Kagome suddenly spoke up and then held the shard up in front of her face. "It's right here and he seems fine."

Suddenly the jewel burst with a bright pink light, drowning out the whole room. Inu Yasha finally let go of Hiei so the two of them could shield their eyes from the offending light. Hiei was vaguely aware of hearing a pained cry in the distance. His mind began racing. Was that Kurama or one of the others? He couldn't place it.

Finally the light died down and the fire demon frantically searched the room for the kitsune. He spotted him on his hands and knees, panting and trembling. Kagome was staring at the jewel shard as though she had never seen anything like it before.

"Kurama!" Hiei yelped, jumping to his friend's side. "Are you all right?"

The fox continued to tremble, shivers running up and down his spine. Pained whimpers escaped him as his ears lay flattened against his head. The tips of his red hair were beginning to fade to shimmering silver. Horror rushed through Hiei as he turned to the stunned ningen and dog demon.

"Get that fucking thing out of here!" He screamed, but when they only stared at him he added in a louder voice. "NOW!"

They spurred to life, Inu Yasha diving out the window and Kagome running through the door and slamming it behind her. Hiei let out a quick breath and moved to help his friend, stopping short when he realized that something was not right.

Kurama had pulled away, crouching away from Hiei. His emerald eyes were narrowed and ears still flat. But this time it wasn't in pain, it was in anger. His lips pulled back from his teeth in snarl.

"Kurama?" Hiei voiced his question. "What's wrong with you?"

"Mine." The angered kitsune answered. "It's mine."

Hiei pulled back slightly, fearing the answer he knew. He reached for his katana, fully prepared to knock the fox out again if needed. But Kurama flew into action. He slammed past Hiei, knocking the fire demon backwards. In an instant he was on the window sill, growling low in his throat. He turned fiery eyes back on Hiei.

"That jewel is mine." He hissed before leaping out the window.

Hiei let out a startled gasp and jumped at the open window. He was just able to catch a glimpse of Kurama's form melting away into the forest. His heart plummeted to the pit of his stomach as one word escaped him.

"Shit."


	6. Chapter 6: Through the Well

**Inner Needs**

****

**CHAPTER SIX: THROUGH THE WELL**

****

****

Hiei ran, branches whipping blindly at his face. He ignored the sharp sting as a thorn bush whipped soundly against the side of his face, slicing through the thin skin of his cheek. He couldn't stop for anything, Kurama's trail was still fresh. That meant the fox demon wasn't to far ahead. He had to stop the kitsune before he caught up with that stupid ningen or half breed. Neither of them would stand a chance against the powered up Youko.

"Baka fox." Hiei hissed, picking up his pace. "Why couldn't you just let them keep the gem?"

He was panting, his body now only fueled by adrenaline. The blood pumped in his ears, thrumming so loud that all other sounds were blocked out. Only one thing made it through to humming. He had to save the girl and the dog demon. There was no way that the fox would be able to live with himself if he shed innocent blood. He'd spend the thousand year sentence Koenma would give him thinking of ways to kill himself once he was free.

Hiei felt a final burst of speed when he noticed that the forest was thinning out. He passed one final, large tree and came to a stop in someone's yard. Kurama's scent and spirit were strongest here. Hiei's gaze was pulled to a tiny building on the far side of the yard. The kitsune was in there.

Without a second thought, the fire demon ran over to building and threw open the doors. They bounced on their runs with a loud bang. Hiei found himself at the top of a small flight of wooden stairs. At the bottom was an old stone well. From just inside he saw a flash of silver and felt a drastic drop in both Kurama's energy and scent. He had gone in the well?

Hiei's eyes suddenly widened. That wasn't just a well but _the_ well. The one Koenma had told him about. This was the well that the girl and demon used to jump time. And Kurama had just leapt into the feudal era. There was no way that could be good.

He peered into the well and was clearly able to see the bottom. There were no swirling lights, no heavy sense of foreboding that usually that came before one hurled themselves head long into an unknown portal. Maybe Koenma was insane or this stupid well was just some kind of decoy, a diversion of the real portal. Well there was only one way for him to find out. Taking a deep breath, Hiei jumped into the open mouth of the well.

He fell slowly, feeling as though water was pushing against him. With each slight movement bubbles flowed around him. But he didn't feel wet leading him to believe it wasn't water at all. Finally the ground came up at him. He braced himself for what should have been a hard impact. Instead he landed softly, as though gentle hands had placed him down.

Hiei quickly looked back up, hoping to see the gel like substance he had just floated down through. But it was gone. He didn't see the roof of the small building either. Instead there was the bright blue of open sky. The fire demon grabbed the vines that lined the inside of the well and began to climb.

When his head popped out of the well he gasped at what he saw. In front of him laid a huge forest, untouched by what ningen's called 'sky scrapers'. The scent and energy of demons overwhelmed him. This place must be crawling with them, half breeds and full breeds alike. He defiantly wasn't in the normal ningen world.

Hiei pulled himself fully out of the well and stepped cautiously onto the ground. He needed to find that stupid kitsune before he hurt somebody or himself. Raising his head and closing his eyes he sniffed at the air and opened himself to the energy that followed around him, reaching out for the distinct scent and smell of a kitsune.

He gasped as thousands of scents and energies slammed into him. Hiei dropped to one knee, trying desperately to sort one from another. All he needed was a vague familiarity to go on.

Finally something familiar brushed against his scenes, a scent he faintly knew. Blocking off all the extra energies, he took off, running towards the scent he knew. Deep in the back of his mind he continued to chant the unfamiliar words.

_'Be all right you damn fox, be all right.'_

Kagome held the jewel shard up, turning it both ways. Kurama had spilt no blood while he had it. But there was something off about things. Specifically the way the fox demon had reacted when she took it out of the drawer. He had seemed like he was in pain, serious pain.

"Inu Yasha," She called lightly to the dog demon who was lounged in the branches above her, "What do you think happened back there?"

Inu Yasha snorted, shifting his weight. He stretched his arms up before crossing them behind his head.

"I think it was a couple of demons trying to keep the jewel for themselves." He answered.

"But Kurama sounded like he was in pain." Kagome slipped the gem back in the jar and shoved it in her book bag.

"You're an idiot." Inu Yasha growled, slipping from the tree. "It was an act. Those two demons wanted to keep the jewel for themselves so they tried to make it seem as though it were attached to his spirit."

Kagome sighed and leaned back. She just didn't want to believe that. The short demon had seemed genuinely worried about the kitsune. His blood red eyes had been opened wide and he hadn't even tried to hurt Inu Yasha when he held him back. She sighed lightly and rose to her feet.

"Let's go." She turned, throwing her backpack on and heading down the familiar path. The faster they got back to Kaede's hut the faster she could talk to Sango, who's thoughts went farther then saving jewel shards for power. She needed another opinion on the pain Kurama had been in.

Kurama gasped, dropping to his hands and knees. Cold sweat streaked down his body and caused his clothes to stick to his body. All he knew was he was in a forest but he didn't know where. Everything was a blur, flashing by him in like a movie without sounds. The last thing he could consciously remember was Hiei fighting against Inu Yasha while begging Kagome to leave something alone. But what?

Another pain rippled through him, tearing at his chest like the claws of a trapped animal. He cried out grabbing at the front of his shirt as the pain convulsed. His large ears flattened against his head and he panted, trying desperately to pull in air. What was going on?

The pain continued to rampage through him, ripping him apart. He screamed, collapsing. He curled up in a ball and whimpered.

"H-help me…" He whispered miserably. "Some one…please…help."

Kurama was vaguely aware of a shadow looming over him before he allowed the painless darkness to wash over him.


	7. Chapter 7: Slayers and Monks

**Inner Needs**

****

**CHAPTER SEVEN: SLAYERS AND MONKS **

****

Hiei knew he was getting close to the ki he had sensed earlier. He moved quickly, jumping from tree top to tree top. Traveling above the ground was much easier. He could avoid all the demons that were crawling around, hiding in the brush. Only low class demon's hung out in the trees, hiding from others. They wouldn't pose any threat to him.

The energy he was following flared momentarily. This stopped the fire demon dead in his tracks. He was close, nearly on top of the source. But he saw nothing. With an angry sigh he dropped out of the tree. Had he been following the wrong ki? No that couldn't happen! For every wrong demon that he chased, Kurama was getting deeper into trouble.

_'God, don't let Koenma be filing this.'_ He begged in his mind. If the stupid toddler was watching this then Kurama's freedom could be in danger. The child ruler would see to it that the kitsune was locked in a darkest cell, heavily suppressed by wards to keep him from escaping. A growl rumbled out of his throat, he couldn't let that happen.

The energy he had followed pulsed in front of him, raising and falling as though the demon were furious one moment and then perfectly calm the next. He coked his head to the side to and tried to figure out what was going on. If it was Kurama then the rise and fall could be due to flux in the pain the fox was feeling.

"Damn it." He hissed slowly walking forward. "Why couldn't you just leave that fucking jewel shard?"

He slowly walked through out of the woods and stepped into a clearing. Hiei gasped, taking a step back as this world shocked him once more. The clearing ended with a slight hill that rolled down into a bank of a river. On the other side of the river was small village filled with makeshift huts. Men pushed old fashioned plows behind oxen, mulling through what appeared to be rice fields. He could feel the energy flowing from somewhere inside that village.

"He's in there?" He asked himself with a quick shake of his head.

He was about to start down the hill when something hard slammed into his back from behind. Hiei let out a loud yelp as he was pitched forward, tumbling head over heels down the small hill. He hit the bottom in a heap, gasping at an odd pain that raced up from his back. What the hell was that?

Gritting his teeth, Hiei pushed himself to his hands and knees. He brought his crimson eyes up to glare at the top of the hill, but instead was slammed in jaw by a fist. Falling over backwards, Hiei finally caught sight of his captor.

It was a woman, young, yet still older then the other ningen Kagome. Her black hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and her brown eyes were narrow. She held a large boomerang looking weapon flung over her shoulder. That must have been what had knocked him down the hill.

Growling, he pushed himself to his feet. The woman swung her large weapon over her head and swung at Hiei's. The fire demon dodged the blow and stumbled backwards.

"What the hell is your problem?" He snapped, evading another blow. "Who the _fuck_ are you!"

She flipped her weapon over her shoulder and glared at the fire demon. Her brown eyes were narrow and Hiei could tell that if attacked she'd be a suitable adversary. But not now. His head would be on a platter if he harmed an innocent ningen. Even if she attacked first.

"I'm Sango." She spoke in a low voice. "And I'm a demon slayer. You must be a stupid demon to show up at the village of the Shikon no Tama." She shrugged and readied her weapon again. "Now prepare for the end."

Hiei quickly darted away, drawing a gasp from Sango. He flitted to a low branch and glared at her with narrowed red eyes. A demon slayer? What the hell was a demon slayer and why was she after him? He wasn't doing anything but trying to help his friend.

Sango let out a tremendous cry as she hurled her weapon over her head. The large boomerang flew at Hiei who jumped off the branch landed roughly on the ground. Sango grabbed her weapon as it floated back to her.

"God damn woman!" Hiei shouted, rising quickly to his feet. "What the hell is your problem? I've done nothing to you!"

"You're an unknown demon getting too close to the jewel." She snarled. "That makes you dangerous enough."

Hiei gasped as Sango launched herself at him. He braced himself, catching the woman as she landed on top of him, knocking them both roughly to the ground. Sango managed to free a hand and punched the fire demon squarely across the jaw.

Hiei grabbed her wrists and quickly flipped over so that he was on top, straddling her waist. He forced her hands down, pinning them to her sides. Letting out a low growl, he brought his face down close to her's.

"I'm not after some fucking jewel." He hissed. "I'm trying to find-"

Hiei was cut off as Sango brought a knee up quickly, knocking the wind out of him and throwing him from his position of power. He hit the ground hard, panting for air. But Sango wouldn't allow it. She lunged at him again and tackled him, raining down swift punches on his face and chest.

Hiei grunted and tried to pull away from her, but the punches had taken their toll. His movements were sluggish, his vision blurred. Sango whipped a tiny dagger out of one pocket and slashed out. The sharpened tip cut through the fire demon's chest, bringing a thin line of pain and blood. He hissed and jerked away, finding safety hiding in the thick leaves of a nearby tree.

He ran a hand over the wound, growling lightly in his throat. That woman was crazy! Was she really trying to kill him? He cursed lightly. If she was there wasn't a damn thing that he could do. He couldn't kill a ningen, not like this. She was doing her duty, protecting something from him. And he, still on thin ice with Koenma, couldn't raise a finger to her.

"Get out here and fight like the demon you are!" Sango screamed from the center of the clearing. "I hate winning an easy fight!"

Hiei scoffed from the low branch. "I can't hurt you woman!" He yelled back at her. "And I've already told you I'm not after your fucking jewel! What the hell would I want it for?"

"The same reason every other demons come scrambling to this small village." Her voice was closer this time. "You want more power."

Hiei smirked to himself. That one he couldn't argue with. He did want power, but he didn't want to obtain it by stealing broken jewelry. The power he gained was from revealing in physical strength. He shifted his weight and leaned against the trunk.

"I don't need anymore power." He grunted, peering out into the clearing. His whole body went stiff when he saw more men approaching from the other side of the river. Was the whole fucking village after him?

An old woman untangled herself from the mob of village people. Her gray hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her right eye was covered by a black patch. She pulled an arrow from her quiver on her back and held out in front of her. Closing her good eye, she began chanting quietly. The tip of the arrow began glowing and she pulled the bow easily off her shoulder. Curiosity got the better of him and he crawled forward on his branch to see her. The old woman turned to Sango.

"Where is he child?" She asked her in a quick, raspy voice.

Sango pointed at the tree that Hiei was hiding in. The fire demon's red eyes widened. They were going to shoot him? With a glowing arrow? Oh no, that was _not_ going to happen. Growling low in his throat he leapt from the tree and landed on his feet in the center of the clearing. He was about to run when he felt a burning pain in the back of his left shoulder. A cry wrenched its way out if his throat as he fell forward.

A pain raced through his veins like liquid fire. His head spun, the world blurring around him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the arrow firmly buried in his shoulder. The feathers were growing a light pink. He gritted his teeth and wrapped his fingers tightly around the thin wood. At his touch the glow brightened and more pain raced through his system. He screamed out and dropped to his hands and knees.

A shadow suddenly fell over him. Hiei drew in rasping breath and looked up. Sweat dampened the sides of his face, running into his eyes and soaking the ward around his jagan. He saw the old woman and Sango standing over him.

"W-what did you do?" He asked in a thick voice.

"Tis a light spell demon." The old woman answered. "It will knock ye out long enough for us to take proper precautions."

"Pre-precautions?" Thoughts were now fleeing his mind like sand through someone's fingers. His head pounded, blood pumping in his ears. What kind of precautions? They really thought he was going to rob their village?

"We have to make sure you can't get your dirty hands on the jewel." Sango snapped at him. "You really are pathetic demon."

Hiei attempted to snarl at her but a dizziness washed over him and turned it into a soft growl. He reached deep and tried to tap into powers of his fire. Maybe he couldn't kill them, but stunning them was perfectly legal to his probation.

But just as his fist was beginning to be licked by flames a sharp agony shot through his head. He cried out, curling in a tight ball on the ground. A darkness rose, splashing over his vision and blocking out the world. He groaned and allowed the oblivion to pull him down.

"You want me to do what to the poor boy?" Miroku turned from the unconscious demon to Sango and Lady Kaede.

"That's not some 'poor boy'!" Sango cried at the dense monk. "He's a demon, a fire demon I believe. I found him observing the town from its very outskirts. Luckily Kagome and Inu Yasha aren't back with the jewel shards yet. I think he was going for them."

Lady Kaede suddenly appeared in the room and looked down at the short demon. He lay on his face, arrow sticking straight up, feathers still glowing. The spell would remain until she or Kagome pulled the arrow. Until then the fire demon would remain in the dark, in a dreamless sleep that would keep his body young as long as he was in it. In fact, it was much like the curse her sister had placed on Inu Yasha all those years ago. Except this curse was allowed to be lifted when she deemed. Inu Yasha's was supposed to last forever. Why it didn't, no one yet knew. She turned from the sleeping demon to the confused monk.

"Miroku," She began in her gravelly voice, "We just need you to place some simple wards on him. You're the only one here with the blessings of Buddha. I wish to speak with the young demon after I know he cannot harm me."

Miroku sighed and nodded. He shooed the two women out of the room so that he could work in privacy. Sango sighed and dropped her large weapon in the corner. She turned to Lady Kaede and lifted a thin brow.

"Do you really think that short demon was after the jewel?" She asked pulling her long hair out its holder. "He didn't put up much of a fight."

Sango shook her head. On second thought, he hadn't put up any fight. Right before the spell had taken effect, she had seen flames form around his hand, much like the flames that sprung around Kilala's feet when she shifted into her larger form. So he was definitely a fire demon, that much they knew about him.

Also that he had an odd dragon tattoo snaking up his arm. They had found this when Lady Kaede removed the bandages that wrapped up his right arm thinking he may have injury. But there was only the long black dragon.

"Aye, he didn't even try to attack to me even when he knew the arrow was special." Lady Kaede sat down with a bowl of odd soup. "I doubt he was here looking for the jewel. But once he knows of it, things may be different."

Miroku suddenly stepped out of the room. He shook his head before making his way over to the two women. Sango handed him a bowl of the soup and scooted over when he sat down. Though they had become good friends, Miroku was still up to his old tricks and she was getting tired of hitting him.

"Are the wards in place?" Lady Kaede asked softly.

Miroku nodded and pointed at his own chest. "I placed a few," He answered while digging into his food. "All under his shirt as not to draw attention. The most important ones are the ones that restrict the use of his demon powers, the one that doesn't allow him to hurt us, and the one that won't allow him to place a hand on the jewel."

Lady Kaede nodded in approval. There was only one more thing she had to do. Again it was much like Inu Yasha's curses but it would be needed. She could tell this demon was much like the half dog demon. He was strong and temperamental, and had a disdain for humans. Though he wouldn't hurt them, she was sure his limitations would only go so far. She knew if need be he wouldn't hesitate in hurting them all. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace. It was made of beads similar to Inu Yasha's except they were black and purple. She held it out in front of her and began chanting. The beads immediately began glowing an odd blue and then shot out of her hands and the room. Miroku and Sango jumped back and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What was that?" Sango asked, the first to recover.

"Something we will be needing." Lady Kaede mumbled in an almost ashamed voice. "If ye be looking for the beads they'll be around the demons neck."

Miroku and Sango suddenly understood and shook their heads at the poor demons predicament. Suddenly a thought occurred to Miroku. He lifted his large brown eyes and peered at the old lady questioningly.

"Who will be the one to say the words?" He knew that when ever Kagome said 'sit' Inu Yasha took a dirt dive. But having her control two demons was too much.

"Since you asked," Lady Kaede gave him a bitter smile, "You will say the words."

Miroku's eyes grew wide and Sango choked on her soup. The monk was in control of the fire demon? Although it made more sense then a demon slayer, the whole thing was still terribly off. She groaned and placed her food aside, suddenly not hungry.

"Now that all the precautions have been acted out shouldn't we wake him?" She turned and cast a glance at the door. "There is still much we need to know about him. And what better way to learn then from him."

Lady Kaede and Miroku nodded. The trio rose and headed towards the door the held the fire demon. Slowly entering the room, Lady Kaede walked over to the demon. Raising a hand to the arrow she looked at Miroku.

"Remember you have the power shall we need it." She whispered before wrenching the arrow out.

The demon came alive with a pain filled scream. He curled up in a ball whimpering slightly. The trio watched as the pain from the curse worked the last of its poison through his system. The demon's brow loosened slowly as he gasped, pulling in deep breaths of air. Eventually he cracked open a blood red eye to peer at the three who watched him. Panic instantly flashed through them and he tried to scramble away but his legs wouldn't allow it. Miroku jumped forward and held out a reassuring hand.

"We don't wish to hurt you demon." He spoke slowly, sounding as though he were talking to an infant. "Please calm down."

The words had no effect on the fire demon. He raised a hand and aimed it at them. Just as flames licked across his knuckles a scream ripped out of him and he dropped his hand to his side.

"There's wards on you demon." Miroku continued in his soothing tone. "You can't use your powers."

Panic flashed across his face once more as he reached for the sword that was at his side. He pulled it from its sheath and aimed the tip at them. His hand was shaking visibly. It was almost as if he were afraid to harm them.

"Don't make me hurt you." He rasped out. "I can't afford that on my record."

"You can't hurt us." Miroku sighed. "There's a ward against that too demon."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" The fire demon suddenly screamed, eyes flaring up.

The trio jerked back, surprised by his outburst. He had seemed so strong in the clearing, but now he was close to panicking. Sango cocked her head to the side and gently stepped towards him. When he took a step back the problem hit her almost instantly. He didn't like being locked up or cornered. They were going to have to approach this welcoming slowly. She held a hand out much like Miroku had and winced when she felt like she was baiting a puppy.

"You know me as Sango the demon slayer." She winced at the title, knowing it wasn't the best opening line with a demon. But she needed to show complete honesty. "This is Lady Kaede, head of this village, and that is Miroku the monk. Please give us your name so that we can stop calling you demon."

The fire demon hesitated slightly. His knuckles were turning white around the hilt of his sword. Finally he answered with a defeated sigh.

"Hiei."

Sango nodded and motioned at his sword with a quick flick of a finger.

"You might as well put that away." She shrugged. "You can't use it on us."

Hiei glanced at his sword and growled lightly. He quickly sheathed it. That was when his eye caught sight of the dragon his arm. He gasped and held it out in front of him as though he had never seen it. His eyes scanned the room looking for the bandages. Not seeing them, he turned deadly eyes on the trio.

"Why'd you take the bandages off?" He asked in a low voice, taking a step towards them. "What else have you seen?"

Momentarily forgetting the wards that protected them, the three took a step back. For an instant they were positive they saw flames burning in his eyes. There was no doubt now that he was a fire demon. His red eyes narrowed as his hand drifted to the hilt of his katana. Raw fury was burning through him. They had dared nose into his privacy. Wards or no wards he would get his answers.

"What else have you seen?" He forced the question through clenched teeth.

"Nothing." Lady Kaede suddenly spoke up, drawing the enraged demon's full attention. "I removed the bandages on your arms because I thought ye were injured. I was going to help heal you."

Hiei scoffed and pointed to his chest were Sango had slashed at him earlier. The rip in his shirt was still there but the skin was perfectly smooth, not even a scar to mar the soft flesh.

"I'm a demon." He growled. "I heal fast."

Lady Kaede nodded and turned to Miroku. The monk saw the gesture and knew it was meant to remind him of the power he held over Hiei. But it wasn't the right moment to use it. He would know when it was.

"This we know." Miroku spoke this time. "But we were only concerned for your health and safety Hiei."

"Concerned!" The fire demon blurted out with an amused laugh. "You attack me in that clearing while I'm doing nothing but searching for a friend then shoot me with a cursed arrow! Then you place all these fucking wards on me so I can't even defend myself and try to tell me I'm safe! And to top it off I find out that you've seen things on me that were kept covered for a reason and I'm supposed to believe you're _concerned_ about me! No! NO! I'm not buying it!"

Sango broke free from the group and stepped over towards the irate demon. She held a hand out towards her but he quickly snapped away. With a sigh, she gently spoke to him.

"I apologize for attacking you." She murmured. "I had no idea that you were looking for a friend. And the wards were for our protection because we knew nothing of you or your temperament. We have to be careful about mysterious demons around here. Is there any way we can help you find your friend?"

Hiei was taken aback the sincerity in her voice. He took a step away from her and mulled things over in his mind. First off he had no idea where he was, all he knew was that it was some odd feudal era. Secondly these people basically had control over him because of the wards. He hated people controlling him. But maybe if he could gain their trust they would remove the wards and still help him find his way about their strange world.

"I-I have no idea where I am." He finally admitted, his shoulders slumping forward. "I followed my friend because he's terribly sick and in danger I feel. He found this stupid gem and it seemed to bond with his spirit. Now anytime there is nothing between him and it he looses it. The pain over takes him and he wants nothing more then to rid himself of it, but the demon in him won't let it happen."

The three stared at him, pure shock written on their faces. Sango, who stood closest to him, narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"I thought you knew nothing of the jewel." She whispered harshly.

"Very little." Hiei answered in an exasperated tone. He was sick of the damn jewel. "All I know is that it's powerful and Kagome and Inu Yasha are hunting down the pieces to make it hole again."

Lady Kaede's eyes grew wide as she hobbled over beside the demon slayer. She peered at him with her good eye, soaking in everything about his appearance. There was something different about him then other demons they came across. He seemed not care for the jewel, which was a rarity among demons. But that wasn't it. There was something almost…other worldly about him.

"Ye know of Lady Kagome and Inu Yasha?" She asked leaning a little to close.

Hiei backed up a step, a nervousness blossoming in his chest. He hated being surrounded like this. There was no way out. The room had no windows and the trio blocked the only door. Slowly panic worked its way through his system and he began panting, sweat forming on his brow.

"Th-they're the ones who took the jewel shard back." He rasped. "My friend followed them and I followed him. B-but I lost him. I need to find him, he was in too much pain to do anything and he's not in control of his own actions!"

Sango noticed the panicked flush that rose in the demon's cheeks and remember her earlier observation of his fear of being enclosed. She also noticed how close Lady Kaede was to him. Fear sparked in her. A trapped demon was like a trapped animal. Even though he had the ward, he might fight through to pain to see himself to freedom. She reached to pull the old lady back, but she spoke up first.

"Where are ye from child?" She asked in soothing voice.

"Makai." Hiei answered slowly. "But I got here from Tokyo."

The old woman's good eye widened to nearly twice its normal size. Hiei's own almond shaped eyes narrowed at the movement. Was there something wrong with Tokyo? That was where Kagome lived and by the sounds of it, she was here all the time. And Kurama never complained about living there.

"You came through the well?" Lady Kaede interrupted his thoughts. When the fire demon nodded, she sighed heavily. "I thought only Kagome and Inu Yasha could travel through that. Child, once we find your friend ye must promise never to travel through there again."

Hiei nodded again. Words had fled him. He didn't understand why things had to be so complicated for these baka ningens. A brief flash of panic wrapped around his chest like iron bands and he gasped. He needed a room with a window and he needed it fast.

"Please," He winced at the waver in his voice. "I need a window. I have a thing about being cooped up."

The trio stared at him for a while, debating his request. But the demon slayer nodded to the other two. Hiei let out a quick sigh of relief and made a mental note to trust Sango more. Even if she was a demon slayer.

He followed the trio out into another small room and immediately spotted the window. Running over to it, he settled beneath the sill. A cool air rushed in and ran over his skin, cooling it down. He let out a contented sigh and knew he could be himself more. Raising an eye to peer at his captors a thought suddenly struck him.

"Where are Kagome and Inu Yasha?" He questioned. "I have a bone to pick with that damn half breed."

Sango rolled her eyes while Miroku shook his head. Hiei was surprised by the gestures. He figured they'd pounce on him and demand he respect the annoying dog demon. Instead they almost seemed used to the words.

"What'd that baka do now?" Sango asked, sitting across from Hiei, on the other side of a tiny fire.

Hiei shrugged, not wanting to say his problem was Inu Yasha insulted his height. He was already self conscious enough about it, he didn't want others to know it. The fire demon hated showing weakness, and he already by giving away his fear of closed in proximities. A growl rumbled out of him.

"He's just an ass." He grumbled, turning away from the ningens that were watching him intently. "But you didn't answer my question. Where are they?"

"They should be here soon." Miroku answered, turning to his head to glance out the door. "With your demon blood I'm sure you're able to move much faster then them so I'm not surprised you beat them here."

"Hn." Was Hiei's only response as he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. This was too much. He was in another world, ready to fight other demons, all to save his only friend. Kurama better appreciate all that he was doing for him. If not, he was going to kill the stupid kitsune himself.

"You know, you're not very friendly." Sango muttered, drawing Hiei from his ravings. "We haven't hurt you yet you treat us like we have you under lock and key."

Hiei placed a gaze on the demon slayer that caused her to squirm. His red eyes were intense, burning like the fire that made up his existence. But at the same time they were cold, almost as though they were made of ice.

"You have a ward on me that restricts my powers." He snapped. "You don't call that lock and key?"

"Well we didn't know whether you were a danger or not." The demon slayer huffed. "It was for our own protection."

Hiei raised a thin brow in an almost mocking manner. He slowly brought his arms up and crossed them behind his head. Maybe he could get a kick out of these humans. Just enough to amuse him until the hanyou got there.

"You know I won't attack you now." He muttered. "Why not remove the ward on powers? There's still the one that keeps me from harming you."

Sango blinked for a second. She hadn't thought of that. He couldn't harm them, whether he had his powers or not. And if he had his powers at least he could protect them. But it wasn't like they were going to bring him out to help them find jewel shards. They just needed to help out his friend and then he'd be gone. Back to his own time.

"You may not be able to harm us but you could still harm others." Miroku cut in for her. "And we wouldn't want you roasting Inu Yasha the moment he showed up."

Hiei chuckled. Now that thought did amuse him. That damn dog demon running around with his silver hair on fire, beating at his smoldering clothes. It was a vision that would give him many a happy dream.

"Hn." He shrugged in acknowledgement. "If I roasted him I could always put the fire out when I was done with the torture."

Miroku raised a brow and stared at him in confusion. How could a fire demon stop fire? Usually they could only control tangible flames. Once they released their hold on the fire it took an ice or water demon to put it out. That could only mean…

"You're a mixed breed?" Miroku asked the question cautiously, knowing demons were sensitive about these things.

As expected, Hiei winced. He turned his gaze to the window, for the first time noticing that night had fallen. The stars sparkled back him, disgustingly pretty things. How had that damn monk figured it out? Most humans weren't in tune enough with demons to understand a simple comment like that. But to explain meant diving into his past, and that was something he wasn't prepared to do. He hated his memories and locked them away in the back of his mind, demanding they remain there. There was no way he was going to reveal it to a ningen that had him trapped by wards.

"I do not wish to go into it." He growled, revealing stubby fangs. "There is truly little you know of and I assure you that it is enough. The rest of my past is stained with blood and thievery and something you would not want to see."

But Sango had seen the face Hiei made when Miroku asked him about his mixed blood. She knew that it was true but the fire demon wished not to reveal it. Which meant he didn't embrace the other side of him, no matter how little or how much of it flowed through his veins. Whatever he was another part of had shunned him, so he was going to shun them back by keeping them trapped in his memories. She felt a slight pity for him.

"If your hands are stained with blood then why should we trust you to remove the wards?" She asked in a soft voice, hoping to get a rise out him.

It worked just as planned. Hiei's eyes snapped open and shot to her. His blood red irises doubled in size as he sputtered slightly. Heat rushed to his face as he fought to reign control on his normally immune emotions.

"I wouldn't hurt anybody!" He yelped, wincing at himself for sounding soft. That was when noticed the sadistic grin on the demon slayer's face. She had asked that just to get him going. And he had fallen for it! He made a second mental note of adding the conniving woman to his list of trusties. Now maybe he could have some fun of his own, get a rise out of his watchers. Settling back down and smiling coolly, he shrugged lightly. "Besides, just one life would go against my probation."

It had had just the effect he was wishing for. Sango and Miroku stiffened at peered at him as though he had grown a second head. The monk began to whisper a silent prayer to himself while the demon slayer just open and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. Hiei grinned and closed his eyes. Maybe this trip would be so bad after all.

That was when a familiar scent hit his nose. He snapped forward and growled lightly. Sango noticed this and tilted her head to the side.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked quietly, as though not to startle him.

"That fucking half breed's close." He grumbled.

Sango just chuckled lightly. "Damn," She mumbled. "You do hate him don't you? What'd he do that was so bad?"

Before Hiei could answer, Kagome entered the hut and flopped down between Miroku and Sango. She crossed her arms and huffed, sticking her chin up into the air. Her brown eyes drifted to the door and she finally spoke.

"Get in here Inu Yasha!" She called out to the half demon. "We can fix my bike tire tomorrow!"

The dog demon entered the hut, arms crossed golden eyes narrowed. He went to yell at Kagome but stopped suddenly. He raised his nose and sniffed at the air. His gaze suddenly settled on the fire demon that had now risen to his feet.

"You!" The dog demon sputtered. "What the hell are you going here half pint? And where's your fox friend?"

Hiei growled and bared his fangs again. He felt his anger boiling and knew that he had to calm down. He couldn't call on his powers because of the wards and if he tried he was in for a painful reminder. Trying desperately to calm his raging anger, Hiei glared at the hanyou.

"I followed Kurama through the well." He snapped. "He followed you idiots because of the same reason I warned you! That jewel's attached to his spirit and it nearly killed him when you left. Youko basically took over and followed you here! Now I have no idea where he is! And you're going to help me find him half breed!"

Inu Yasha jerked back before raising his lip in a growl. His golden eyes narrowed dangerously and he took a few steps toward the angered fire demon.

"And why should I help you shorty?" He demanded. "You going to punch my knee cap if I don't?"

Hiei growled, seeing red flash before his eyes. This wasn't good. If Inu Yasha kept up with the taunting he was going to accidentally call on his powers and that wouldn't be good. Taking a deep breath, his scowl darkened.

"You don't want to know what I'll do to you dog boy." He hissed. "And you're going to help me because you and the baka ningen should have listened to me in the first place!"

Inu Yasha snarled and raised a hand to strike when he noticed something around the fire demon's neck. The dog demon's eyes suddenly went wide and a loud laughter poured out of him. Hiei raised a brow in confusion as the half breed fell over, rolling about in laughter.

"What's so funny hanyou?" He demanded, standing over the chuckling demon.

"T-the necklace!" Inu Yasha tried to collect himself. "Where'd you get your necklace?"

Hiei looked down and noticed a beaded necklace similar to Inu Yasha's hanging around his neck. He peered at it for a second before remembering what it did. The enjoyable mental image of the hanyou slamming face first into Kurama's carpet flashed through his mind. His eyes went wide and he immediately began tugging at the offending jewelry.

"Oh hell no!" He shouted, the necklace glowing an eerie blue with each tug. "Get this fucking thing off me! I'm not some pathetic half breed that you can control. Get this damn thing off me before I have all your asses! SHIT!"

Kagome scrunched her nose up while she watched the fire demon continue ranting and tugging at his new necklace. She noticed Sango watching him with some pity. She crept closer to the demon slayer and nudged her before leaning over and whispering in her ear.

"What's with you?" She asked softly. "You look as though you pity him."

"I do." The demon slayer shrugged. "He said he was looking for his friend whom he followed here. Then he said something about his past and Miroku figured out that he's a mixed breed, half of two kinds of demons. It's a sore spot. And he's afraid of in closed spaces. He was freaking out till brought out here and let him sit under the window. He's harmless though, we've got wards and that necklace on him."

Kagome nodded and turned to the fire demon who had settled for glowering at them from his perch on the window sill. Her heart leapt into her throat and she quickly rose to her feet.

"You aren't leaving are you?" She blurted out.

Hiei raised one brow and glared at her. "No." He growled. "I can't go any where until you raise the wards from me. Until then I'm stuck her with you baka ningens and that stupid hanyou."

Inu Yasha growled but then grinned. He turned to Kagome and poked her in the side. She slapped his hand away but gave him her attention anyway.

"Do you have to say the words for him?" He asked in an almost giddy voice.

Kagome titled her head to the side. She hadn't thought of that. With a slight shrug she decided to give it a try.

"Sit Hiei."

The fire demon only titled his head while Inu Yasha let out a yelp and slammed into the floor boards. Hiei grinned and leaned back against the window's frame.

"I should tell you know Kagome." Miroku spoke up. "I'm the one who must tell Hiei to sit."

The beads around Hiei's neck light up and jerked him down. The fire demon yelped as he was pulled backwards out the window and slammed into the ground. Everyone inside the hut ran out to see Hiei sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. He set a vicious glare on Miroku.

"You should be thanking everyone you can think of for these wards Monk." He hissed. "Because if it weren't for them you'd be fried right now. Now I'm hoping this is the last time we have to go through this."

Miroku paled as Hiei stalked past them and back inside the house. All of the moved out of his way as he curled up on the windowsill and drifted off into a light sleep. Miroku laughed nervously and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"That's one scary demon." He joked. "Glad he doesn't desire a piece of the jewel!"


	8. Chapter 8: Demon Auctions and Potions

**Inner Needs**

****

**CHAPTER EIGHT: DEMON AUCTIONS AND POTIONS**

****

The world came back slowly, washing up on his like waves on the shore. Kurama groaned lightly and cracked an emerald eye open. The sight of a thick forest greeted him. Where was he? All he remembered was a fierce pain and then someone or something standing over him. He was glad that the pain had finally gone away. But it had left him feeling weak.

Kurama groaned, his fox ears laying flat against his head. He tried to push himself up and saw that his hands were tied behind his back. His green eyes shot open wide. Tied up! Why was he tied up?

Rolling over he found the right position to sit up with out the aid of his arms. There was no one around him and he couldn't sense any demons near by. God, where the hell was he? And who had tied him up?

His thoughts roamed to his friend. He remembered Hiei for some odd reason. Had Hiei been there? If so, could his three eyed friend save him from whatever he had gotten himself.

A sudden flare in energy caught Kurama's attention. His captors were coming back. A soft whimper escaped him as he waited to see what he was going to have to deal with. A demon stepped out of the tree line, his black hair hanging straight to the middle of his back. His skin was pale, eyes ice blue. His clothing was also a dark blue, almost black. When he grinned, he revealed rows of sharp teeth that reminded Kurama of a shark. He whimpered again and tried desperately to scoot back from the new creature.

"Poor little kitsune." The demon hissed. "Have I frightened you? I did not mean to my beauty."

Kurama raised a thin brow. Was this demon coming on to him? A shiver ran slowly down his spine, sending tremors through out his entire body. No. No, this wasn't happening. It couldn't be. He curled into himself.

"W-who are you?" The fox stuttered slightly.

The demon laughed lightly and settled down on rock across from his captor. He flicked a strand of his black hair over his shoulder and grinned. His sharp teeth gnashed together.

"Does a name really matter my sweet kitsune?" He chuckled. "All you need to know is I'm an auctioneer. And you will make me a ton of money at the next auction. With your beautiful silver hair and deep green eyes. Truly a rare prize."

Kurama's eyes widened. If he was in his Youko form why were his eyes still green. That couldn't be right. Slowly the other demon's word sunk in to his foggy mind. Auction? This creature was going to _sell_ him!

"You want to sell me?" He choked on the words. "You can't do that!"

The demon shrugged carelessly and rose to his feet. The grin never left his face as he walked back to the tree line. He winked at Kurama before disappearing into the thick woods.

Kurama let out a strangled cry and collapsed back into the cool ground. The last effects of the pain that had flashed through him rose again, causing him to grit his teeth against the racking pain. Help. Some one had to help. Tears tracked down his cheeks, leaving streaks in the dirt that had clung to his soft features.

"Hiei." He murmured to no one. "Hiei please help me."

Hiei jerked awake on the windowsill of Lady Kaede's hut. The horrible dream was still fresh in his mind. It was of Kurama in his Youko form, all except the eyes. He still had the soft green eyes of his ningen form. But they were sad, almost terrified. The greens shimmered, tears brimming in them while he begged Hiei for help. But each time the fire demon took a step closer to his kitsune friend, he seemed to fade farther and farther away.

His breath came in quick pants as he gazed at the sleeping forms spread through out the hut. The monk lay near the slayer, but her hand lay squarely across his face. The ningen girl was curled with a new creature. It was tiny child with a bushy tail and pointed ears. Hiei's eyes widened for a moment. It was a fox demon, yet still only kit. He could smell the dog demon just outside and spotted his silver hair in the low branches of a nearby tree. The only person who was missing was the old lady.

Hiei jumped from the window, landed lightly on the ground. He held still for a moment, making sure that he didn't wake any of the others sleeping around him. When he was sure the ningens were still trapped in their world of dreams, the fire demon crept into the room he had originally woken up in. Their sat the one eyed woman, slaving over a boiling pot. Hiei cringed as his sensitive nose picked up a horrendous smell.

"Come over here Hiei." She suddenly whispered, startling the fire demon into obeying. "I will not bite ye."

Hiei grunted but still stood by her side. The stench was worse closer to the pot and his gag reflex was triggered slightly. He quickly turned away from her and her odd stew and drew a deep breath of some what clean air. When he was finally able to turn back to her, a scowl was etched into his features.

"What kind of shit are you cooking old lady?" He barked, rubbing at his nose.

Lady Kaede had no reaction. She continued to stir her concoction and add a different herb or seasoning every once and a while. Finally she sighed and answered the gagging fire demon.

"Ye are more like Inu Yasha then you two wish to admit." She spoke slowly. "Both have no respect for their elders and very unclean mouths. But I will tell ye anyway. This potion is for ye friend."

This caught Hiei's attention. The smell was forgotten as leaned closer to the old woman. His eyes grew wide as he looked into the clear liquid. It looked like boiling water. He furrowed his brow and leaned back with a grunt.

"What is it?" He asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"I listened to what ye said yesterday and figured out ye friend's aliment." She continued to stir the pot, looking oddly like a haggard witch. "It seems the power of the Shikon no Tama is attaching itself to the demonic power that resides with in your friend. The jewel needs an evil power to harness its full potential. So if he's close enough to the shard that he found it will feed off him."

Hiei nodded and turned to look away. He frowned to himself. That would explain the pain and the slow transformation of his friend. Kurama was stronger in his fox form then anything other. The jewel would force him to change, causing the pain. It would also explain the usually calm and collected kitsune's erratic behavior. It was the jewel talking through him, demanding to remain with the powerful fox demon. A pang shot through his heart as the fire demon realized he felt sorry for his friend.

"Damn you Kurama." He muttered, hating the foreign emotions that were wrapping themselves around him. "You'd better appreciate all of this."

"I'm sure he will child." The old women handed Hiei a few vials of the mixture. "Make sure he drinks just one of those vials. Too much can turn into a potent poison that few demon's can fight against. One bottle will cure him, two will kill him."

Hiei nodded slowly and slipped the five small bottles into the pocket of his cloak. They made a light clinking noise when they bumped into one another. He winced, fearing the delicate bottles would break before he was able to give one to the kitsune.

"They won't break." Lady Kaede startled Hiei again, sounding as though she were reading his mind. "Ye can trust me on that child."

"Hn." Hiei grunted and turned towards the door. "Why do you keep calling me child? I'm older then probably everyone in this house put together."

The old chuckled and turned towards Hiei. She reached up and patted his cheek lightly. Hiei jerked away from the touch his whole body stiffening at the unfamiliar contact. This was getting to be too much. Didn't these ningens realize he wasn't a friendly 'hi-would-you-like-to-join-me-for-tea-and-a-chat' type demon? Those bakas Yusuke and Kuwabara were lucky that he treated them the way he did. This whole affectionate ningen act was getting old fast.

"You look no more then sixteen, child." She answered with a grin that caused wrinkles to crimp at the corner of her good eye. "If anything I look older then you by the hundreds of years you claim to have on me. But if ye disapprove I shall call ye something else."

Hiei shrugged and fingered one of the bottles in his pocket. It didn't matter to him. They'd be gone by that night, out looking for Kurama. So what she called him didn't really have any effect on him.

"Call me what you wish." The fire demon shrugged, his fingers now rising to play with the necklace that he had been cursed with. "As long as no one says that cursed word to me you can consider me your best friend."

The old lady laughed. "Only when Miroku speaks that word are you affected." She chuckled. "So don't upset him and you'll be fine. Besides, he's a good man, a man of the cloth. He won't cause ye harm for no reason. Feel lucky ye aren't Inu Yasha."

The fire demon grunted and looked away. He peered out the door and saw the men of the village working in the fields again. Children ran through the dusty streets, their mothers following them, heads thrown back in gales of laughter. Hiei sighed. This world was such a peaceful place. How could something so beautiful be teeming with so many demons? He spoke from experience when he said he knew the damage that an angry demon could bestow on a ningen village.

"How do you put up with the hostilities of my kind?" He asked suddenly, turning his blood red eyes on the old woman. "We can be blood thirsty and uncaring. We are not bogged down by the emotions you ningens are, therefore aren't tied to any of the sappy sentiments that you are. Why do you put up with someone such as myself? A demon you know absolutely nothing about."

Lady Kaede seemed unphased by the fire demon's sudden bashing of himself and unknown depression. She had seen many a demon allow his past to suddenly catch up with them. Glancing at the distant look in Hiei's eyes, she figured it had something to do with Miroku's comment about his mixed blood. But before she could respond, Sango and Kagome popped into the room.

"Morning!" Kagome called almost too cheerfully. "Who wants breakfast? Miroku's cooking!"

"Hn." Hiei walked past the two women and leapt onto the windowsill again. "I'm not hungry."

Sango narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. Kagome took a step back, knowing that look and stance. The demon slayer was not one to take shit from anyone. Even a dangerous demon.

"Well we aren't going to leave here until you have something to eat." She snapped at the fire demon. "We have no idea how long it will take to find your friend and you need strength."

Hiei turned to look at him from his lounged position on the window sill. He growled and pointed to the dragon that twirled up his arm. The corner of his lip quirked when a quick flash of fear snapped across their faces.

"I'm a full blooded demon." He yawned as though the conversation was boring him. "I don't need your pathetic food to keep me going."

Kagome pursed her lips into a thin line. There had to be something that would catch Hiei's attention. There was always something she had that caught a demon's attention. For Inu Yasha it was Ramen. So what was it for Hiei?

"There must be something you want." Kagome called up at him. "Ramen?"

Hiei grunted and Kagome continued to think.

"Potato Chips?" She tried.

"Hn." Guess that was a no.

"Cookies?" Another guess.

"Hn." Another no.

"How about," Kagome stopped to think harder. Finally she could come up with her last resource, "A chocolate bar?"

This time Hiei perked up. He cracked open when red eye and turned it on the questioning ningen. He raised his brow and answered her slowly.

"You have chocolate?" He asked, cursing his weakness for ningen sweets.

"Sure." Kagome dug through her bag and suddenly pulled out the prize. A chocolate bar wrapped in a shiny foil. She held it up and was about to say something to Hiei when there was a suddenly blur in front of her. The candy bar was suddenly gone. She let out a yelp and looked back at Hiei who was lounged on the windowsill now munching happily on a chocolate bar.

"How does he move so fast?" Sango asked in complete amazement. She had seen many demons move faster then imagined, but none as fast as this tiny fire demon. Hiei smirked and polished off his stolen treat. Sango had to grin at that. The act made him appear childish, almost cute.

The fire demon dropped down and stood in front of the two ningen women. He cocked the side when he noticed the two girls staring at him with something akin to wonder.

"What?" He asked slowly fearing the answer.

"Nothing!" Kagome chirped as she and Sango turned and left the fire demon blinking dumbly. "After breakfast we'll head out."

Hiei watched them leave and gently slipped his hand into his pocket. His fingers brushed over the five small bottles once more and sigh escaped his lips.

_'I'm coming Kurama.'_ He thought softly. _'Please hang on where ever you are.'_


	9. Chapter 9: Beads and Almost Free

**Inner Needs**

****

**CHAPTER NINE: BEADS AND ALMOST FREE**

****

Kagome looked up, barely able to keep track of Hiei as he bounded from tree to tree. Even with the wards blocking his access to his powers, the short demon was fast. She remembered the way he had taken the candy bar from her and ate half it before she blinked.

Inu Yasha didn't seem to care for the fire demon's antics at all. His golden eyes were turned up in disgust as he marched along side Kagome. A tiny flea demon named Myoga sat perched on the dog demon's shoulder. Hiei had found this demon especially amusing. It was terribly amusing to flatten him every time he tried to drink his blood.

_"But your blood is especially tasty." _The demon had croaked while floating like a leaf to the ground. _"Almost healing."_

Hiei growled as he leapt to another tree. It was the damn koorime blood that flowed through his veins. That was why he healed so fast. It was the blood of the ice maidens that was his curse. With a grunt, Hiei came to a stop in a far ahead tree and waited for the rest of the group to catch up with him.

The first to happen by was the little fox kit, Shippo. Hiei had grown a liking for the kid's constant need to annoy the half breed. Not only that, but the kid reminded him of Kurama. The stupid youko had always been so in touch with his fox side, yet strangely aloof from it. He glanced out over the tree tops and let a sigh escape him. He wanted nothing more then to see the baka kitsune with his own eyes and see that he was all right. But as the time ticked on, Hiei became less and less sure that that would happen.

"Hiei?" Kagome's voice broke through his thoughts. "Why don't you come down from there and eat lunch with us? You only had that chocolate for breakfast so you must be hungry."

"Hn." Hiei turned away from the ningen only to spot Inu Yasha glaring back at him. He was startled slightly, almost falling out of the tree at seeing those golden orbs so close.

"Shit!" He sputtered out swinging out at the dog demon. Inu Yasha grunted when the fire demon's fist hit his jaw.

"Ass!" The half breed growled. "Get down there before I have to deal with a teary eyed human."

Hiei suppressed the urge to laugh. It would make his day to see Inu Yasha flustered and dealing with a human. He on the other hand had no ties to ningens and therefore felt no desire to please them. And Inu Yasha was half human so Hiei turned away from him.

"That's your problem half breed." He grunted. "Now leave me be."

There was a slight scuffle below him and Hiei heard the monk mutter something along the lines of 'no way' before giving in with a sigh.

"Hiei," Miroku called up into the tree. "I really must insist that you come down to eat."

"Hn." Was the only response that the monk got.

Miroku sighed and hung his head. He said a silent prayer before he said the only words that could bring about instant death.

"Hiei, sit."

Hiei yelped as he was dragged out of the tree. He plummeted to the ground, slamming full force into the dirt and grass. A groan escaped him as he pushed himself up off the ground. His fierce red eyes found the monk and pinned him to the spot. A snarl rose up in his throat as his lips peeled back to reveal his fangs. He approached the trembling Miroku and leaned in close to him.

"I really should kill you for that." He growled. "I've killed others for doing less to me. But a beating should be fine for now."

To Miroku's amazement, Sango laughed. She turned from the fire that was cooking their lunch and fixed an amused gaze on the fuming fire demon.

"I wouldn't try it Hiei." She said giving him a slight wink.

"Quiet baka ningen!" He shouted and then pulled back.

Kagome gave a quick shout of panic and the little fox demon jumped to her shoulder. Just as Hiei's fist was about to brush across the monk's jaw a pain flashed through his skull, lighting his senses on fire. He jerked back with a quick cry and fell to one knee. His fingers threaded through his star burst bangs and pulled at the white tipped hair. Slowly the pain faded away, leaving the fire demon on his hands and knees panting heavily.

"Oh my." Miroku muttered, still standing in the same spot. "I didn't know the wards would have that harsh an effect on him."

Hiei growled weakly, but it faded off into a wince. Damn wards. He _would_ get these things removed.

"I tried to warn you." Sango called cheerfully from her seat by the fire. "You forget that along with not be able to call upon your powers, you can't hurt us either."

"Bitch." He ground out.

Suddenly the hanyou was at his side roaring with laughter. He leaned down over the fire demon, his ears flattened against his head.

"And you said _I_ was pathetic letting humans control me." He taunted Hiei, who was slowly loosing his patience. "Look at you. You're nothing but a powerless twerp!"

Inu Yasha was suddenly thrown backwards by an uppercut from Hiei. The fire demon smiled sadistically and then leapt into the tree above them. The half demon jumped up and glared at the leaves that hid Hiei.

"What the hell was that?" He shouted. "I thought that midget couldn't hurt us!"

"Key word there Inu Yasha." Miroku shrugged and sat beside Sango. "_Us._ Humans. Those with demon blood are fair game to him still." He cast a glance at the shadowed bump that was the sulking fire demon. "Angry fellow he is though. "

"Feh." Inu Yasha grunted before diving into a bowl of ramen.

Sango on the other hand turned to peer at the shadow in the tree. Her heart felt bad for the small demon. He was in a strange place searching for a friend, which judging by his attitude, was sparse in his life. And now they had stripped him of his powers. All they could do now was help the lost demon and pray for his friend's safety.

Kurama groaned and forced his eyes open. He was greeted by the sight of cold stone walls. Rolling on his back, the fox was saddened by the sight of the same stone forming an arched ceiling. A cave. He whimpered slightly and tugged at the ropes that tied bound his wrists. Damn this weakness, he couldn't do a thing to save himself. Youko Kurama would never be caught dead like this. A bitter laugh forced its way out of his dry throat when he saw the silver strands of hair lay across the cave floor. His dirt caked tail was hanging limply out of the hole in the back of his pants. On second thought it looked like Youko Kurama _had_ been caught like this.

Slowly observing the cave, he realized he had been deposited in the farthest back corner of the stony shelter. It would take him quite a while to crawl to the opening with his hands behind his back. And with his hand behind his back he couldn't reach any of his seeds or more importantly his rose. So there was no way for him to cut through these bonds. He cursed lightly. The demon he was dealing with was smarter then he thought.

Kurama shifted his weight and winced as something dug into his back. Craning to see behind him, he spotted a jagged rock poking up from the floor of the cave. His eyes lit up. Finally his luck was changing. Digging his heels into the soft dirt, he pushed himself backwards until he felt the sharp tip jab him in the soft flesh of his wrist. He quickly began to rub the rope briskly against the dagger like stone.

It took a few minutes longer then he expected, but finally the bindings broke with a snap and his arms jerked free to his sides. With a relieved sigh he rubbed at his raw wrists. Crawling towards the opening of his makeshift prison, a faint joy bubbled up in him. Freedom was so close, so very close.

Suddenly a harsh pain flashed through him. His clamped shut tightly as a scream poured from his lips. A fiery agony raced from his chest through out all of his limbs, freezing them in mid-motion. His vision blurred for a second, his escape route disappearing.

_'No!'_ He whispered weakly. _'Not now, not now! No! No! No!'_

Another spasm rocked through him, drawing a howl from him. The jewel! That was what was causing this pain. Which meant it was close. He growled weakly. His jewel was close.

_No!_ It wasn't his jewel. It was Kagome's and Inu Yasha's. He whimpered as pitched forward, the rocks on the cave floor digging painfully into his soft flesh. Why was this happening now?

The opening, that was all that mattered. Getting to the opening. He shameless began to drag his tired body to the opening. Escaping fueled him. If he didn't get away he would be sold into a tortures life as a human's demon slave. And that was something that Youko Kurama could never be.

He let out a weak cry of relief as he sun light warmed his face as he crawled out beneath the open blue sky. All he had to do was get into the forest and then the plants could help him. But right now he was stuck on the rocky, grassless ground.

Kurama was about to start dragging himself again when a shadow fell over him. His heart turned to ice and plummeted to the pit of stomach. He looked up to see the black haired demon grinning at him. A miserable sound escaped him as he collapsed into the rocky dirt.

"Please," He whimpered as the demon picked him up and carried him back into the cave, "The jewel."

He felt the demon jerk to a stop but that was when his comprehension ended. Oblivion came up on him fast, swallowing everything around him. With a shuddering sigh, he went limp in his captor's arms.


	10. Chapter 10: Shard Detector

**Inner Needs**

****

**CHAPTER TEN: SHARD DETECTOR**

****

****

Kurama groaned and cracked his eyes open to find himself in the far corner of the cave once more. He tried to sit up and found that his hands had been tied together again. Looking over his shoulder he gasped when he saw the wards that were wrapped tightly around the ropes that bound him again.

"That will keep you from getting the ropes off again." The demon spoke from a large rock that he was sitting on. "I forgot you were a kitsune. Tricky little demons you are."

Kurama dragged his eyes up and to meet the coal black ones of his captor. The pain was gone, but the weakness that the pains caused. There was no way that he could take on the grinning demon now. With a quiet whimper he pushed himself up against the cold wall of the cavern.

"P-please." He whispered in a cracking voice. "Leave me alone. I have nothing to offer you."

The demon threw his head and laughed evilly. The sound sent shivers down Kurama's back. He wanted nothing more then to get out of this cave and run until he could no longer.

"That's where you're wrong." The demon's voice broke through his thoughts once more. "You do have something offer me. Well not me, but some other lucky demon. Now tell me about this jewel."

Kurama's eyes widened as fear raced like ice through his veins. The jewel, not the jewel. That small pink gem was dangerous, he knew that now, and telling this demon about it couldn't bring anything good about.

"No." He shook his head weakly, sending his silver hair bouncing around his face. "Not the jewel. It's wrong."

The demon frowned and leapt from his spot on the rock, landing hard in front of the weakened fox. His lips were pulled back over his sharp teeth in a dangerous snarl. He reached out and grabbed the loose white fabric of Kurama's shirt and pulled him forward.

"It's best not to lie to me fox." He hissed. "Your life is in my hands at the moment. So tell me what you have to do with the Shikon no Tama."

Kurama groaned quietly but delved into how he had first come across the jewel and how he had ended up nothing more then a weak mass of flesh in feudal Japan. His captor sat in silence, listening to every word the kitsune had to say. When the fox was done telling his story, the demon smiled.

"Very good." The demon chuckled. He turned his black eyes on the kitsune and gave him a tiny grin before running his fingers gently down the fox's cheek. "You can call me Nori, and I've changed my mind. I won't sell you to some human. I'll get more selling you to a greedy demon as their own personal shard detector."

Kurama let out a tiny gasp as he jerked away from Nori. His fingers were like ice and his words even colder. A tiny whimper escaped him as he tried to curl in on himself.

"Oh don't worry." Nori stood and took a step back away from the fox. "I'll make sure you are taken very good care of my green eyed kitsune."

With that Nori left to start his task of finding a list of buyers for the shard detector. Kurama sat against the wall wide eyed. Green eyed kitsune? That meant his transformation wasn't completer. But what was holding Youko back entirely?

He gently laid down on the cold ground and sniffed lightly. What was going on with him? All he wanted to do was go home and forget that he had ever found that damn jewel shard. A tear gently rolled down his cheek as he drifted off into a restless sleep.

Kagome jerked to a stop, causing Miroku and Sango to crash into her back. Inu Yasha, who was a few steps ahead growled as he turned to face the frozen girl. No one noticed that up in the tree, Hiei had come to a quick stop as well.

"What's your problem now Kagome." Inu Yasha barked, walking over to the still girl. "Did you forget something?"

Kagome shook her slowly and scanned the area around them. She felt it. The presence of a jewel shard. But she couldn't tell from where. Her gaze flitted through the woods, trying to find movement, but she couldn't even see an unusual shadow. Where was it?

"Kagome?" Miroku asked quietly.

"GET DOWN!"

Suddenly Kagome and Miroku found themselves knocked to the ground. They faintly heard a cry of pain, before their senses came rushing back. Kagome looked up and saw Hiei's face leaning over her. His crimson eyes were shut tight, his face pinched in pain.

"Hiei!" She yelped, quickly sitting up and looking the small fire demon over. "Are you all right?"

Hiei growled and shoved her to the ground roughly. He pushed himself to his legs and quickly pulled his katana from his sheath. When he turned Kagome gasped at what she saw. A strip of ice ran up his back, his shirt torn open to reveal the frozen flesh. There was an ice demon hiding somewhere in the forest. And they had a jewel shard.

There was a loud roar as a creature burst forth from the underbrush that surrounded them. It had light blue skin and green hair. The creature's eyes were narrow, the black irises glinting with anger. It lunged towards Hiei, growling loudly.

"Give it to me!" The demon screamed, tackling the fire demon to ground.

Hiei growled loudly. The damn wards. This fight would have been over before it began if it weren't for the wards that that damn monk had placed on him. His power over fire would easily beat the ice of this demon if he could access it.

A sudden pain flashed through him as he realized the ice demon had clamped onto his side. The thin layer of ice was now beginning to spread, covering a large portion of his stomach and raising towards his chest. With an angered snarl he lashed out, slamming the demon in the side of the head with the hilt of his katana. The ice demon let out a howl of pain and rolled off him.

Hiei jumped up panting harshly. He winced as his hand shot to his side where the ice had him trapped. His ki was dropping drastically, the ice taking over the fire quickly. He could feel the weariness creeping up on him already. He grimaced and raised his katana towards the ice demon. He wasn't going down unless the ice demon fell first.

"Careful!" He heard the ningen girl call suddenly. "He's got a jewel shard!"

Hiei looked over at her, the confusion clear in his face. That spilt second was all the ice demon needed. With an angered cry he hurled a ball of ice at the fire demon. Hiei turned back quickly, but not quick enough. The ice ball collided with his chest, sending him flying backwards. He hit the ground with a gasping cry. The ice demon took his chance and lunged. But Hiei saw this attack coming. He grabbed his katana tightly in both hands and thrust it forward meeting the ice demon half way.

The demon made a gasping sound as the tip of Hiei's katana broke through the skin on his back. Kagome let out horrified shriek and buried her face in a blushing Inu Yasha's kimono. Miroku's eyes were wide while Sango looked at him with an almost respective gaze.

Hiei grunted and tossed the body aside. He pulled his katana free from the demon's chest and sheathed it quickly. The fire demon was about to turn and walk away when he noticed an odd glowing coming from the demon's shoulder. He kneeled down and easily plucked a shard that looked identical to the one that Kurama had found. Walking over to the trembling ningen girl he held the jewel out.

"I think this is what you wanted me to get." His voice came out weaker then he wished it too.

"Are you all right Hiei?" Sango noticed the fatigue in the fire demon's voice. A fight of that caliber shouldn't tire a demon out. Something had to be wrong. The fire demon's fingers went to the ice that was beginning to melt off his side and shivered.

"Hn." He grunted. "I'm fine. I'm not going to die saving a group of ningen's and one hanyou. It's not worth it."

"Then why did you allow that freezer freak to whip you half pint?" Inu Yasha growled, his pride not allowing the fire demon to get away with insulting him.

"It's these damn wards." Hiei shrugged. "If they weren't there, that demon wouldn't have been allowed to lay a hand on me."

But the demon slayer wasn't so easily swayed. She knew too much of demon's and there workings to think that the fire demon's wounds were harmless. Normally fire had the upper hand against ice, but when the fire is smothered by a thin layer of ice, it quickly goes out. And Sango could see the droop of Hiei's lids and the involuntary shiver that ran up and down his spine.

"But it did." She pointed out, a finger poking in the direction of his iced side. "And I don't think those wounds are as harmless as you're letting them on to be. At least not for a demon of your status."

Hiei growled and slapped her hand away. His tiring red eyes locked on her face as a snarl rose up in him.

"You know nothing about me." He hissed in a dangerous voice. "These wounds are-"

Hiei was cut off when everything suddenly swirled in front of him. His vision went fuzzy and his blood began to pump in his ears. He was hardly aware of the shocked cries around him as he dropped to one knee. He was cold, too cold. Shivers racked his body, causing him to tremble violently. His teeth clacked together, chattering loudly in his own ears. He needed warmth, any kind of heat. But because of the wards he couldn't tap into the fire within himself. He let out a miserable groan and sagged forward against a warm body. The person held him out at arms length and he moaned at the sudden lack of warmth.

"What the hell is wrong with him!" Inu Yasha screamed, holding the fire demon out away from his body. Hiei moaned loudly, a shiver running down his spine.

"He's a fire demon." Sango replied. "They normally have a higher body temperature then normal. So when they get cold it effects them drastically. And because of the wards he can't access his own powers to keep himself warm."

Hiei slumped farther forward. Kagome let out a tiny sound when she saw the fire demon's lips were turning blue. His red eyes slid open for a second staring blankly at nothing before sliding shut again. He whimpered softly, the sound more horrible then anything any of them had heard in a while.

"Can't you just take the ward off and let him warm himself up?" Kagome pleaded with Miroku. "He's going to freeze to death and it's 70 degrees out!"

"I wish I could." Miroku sighed. "But at this point his body's need for warmth will go into overdrive and he'll fry himself. It'd be too dangerous to attempt."

"Well we have to do something!" Kagome cried. "He got this saving us!"

There was a sudden fluttering as Inu Yasha removed his kimono and wrapped it around the trembling fire demon. The three human's raised there brows but said nothing of the dog demon's unusual act of kindness. He glared up at their gawking and snarled.

"What are you standing around for?" He snapped. "Do something to help him!"

The three humans looked around for a second trying desperately to find something they could use to help warm up the freezing demon. Sango's eyes landed on the tiny fox demon and feline fire demon. Her eyes lit up as she ran over too the two tiny demons.

"Shippo! Kilala!" She cried. The two demons jerked to look at her. "Quickly, Shippo light a fire. Kilala, you lie down next to him and use you fur and ki to heat him up. Does anybody have anything warmer then Inu Yasha's kimono?"

Kagome's eyes brightened and she darted to her over stuffed bag. Riffling through her usually unneeded things, she yanked out a large fluffy sleeping bag. Normally Sango would question how she fit that ridiculous thing in there, but this time she was just happy to see it. Kagome rolled it out on the ground and unzipped the side. Inu Yasha lifted the tiny demon up and deposited him into the sleeping bag's warmth, kimono and all. He quickly zipped the bag up and nodded at Shippo before motioning at the pile of wood Miroku had dropped nearby. The tiny kitsune nodded and jumped into the air.

"Fox fire!" He yelped, a bright blue flame sprouting out and catching the wood. The fire quickly spread over the logs and pretty soon a large fire was roaring, the heat smoldering on their faces. Sango turned towards Kilala who immediately grew to her larger form. Fire sparked around his feet as he pranced over to the group.

"Why'd he bother fighting if he knew his weakness?" Inu Yasha grumped crossing his arms over his chest and scooting away from the alarming warmth of the fire. "I could have taken that freezing blowhard."

"He's a full bloodied demon." Sango snapped. "His pride wouldn't allow himself to be saved by hanyou. He'd rather die fighting then have you save his ass is my guess."

Inu Yasha growled and turned away. Sango narrowed her eyes but dropped the argument. She turned to her feline companion.

"Kilala, lie down beside him," She ordered. "On top of him if you have to. Do whatever you can to warm him up."

Kilala purred and curled up around the trembling fire demon. Said demon groaned and curled up into a tight ball, trying to get his remaining body heat to rush through him again. Shippo crept over to the group and whimpered softly. Kagome sighed and bent down to pick up the frightened kitsune.

"Is he going to be all right?" He asked in a soft voice.

Sango looked up and smiled softly.

"I believe so." The demon slayer answered in a gentle tone. "I think he may be to stubborn to die like this."


	11. Chapter 11: Up For Auction

**Inner Needs**

****

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: UP FOR AUCTION**

****

****

Kurama sat huddled in the corner of the cave. His thin frame was racked with shivers, tears streaming from his green eyes. Once beautiful silver hair now hung in dirty clumps around his face. His ears were pressed flat against his head from a mix of physical and mental pain.

Nori hadn't been lying when he said that he was putting him up for sale. Demons had spent the day poking and prodding at him. They had treated him like some kind of animal. Their dirty fingers had pried his mouth open and ran along his teeth. At one point he had to rip away from their groping and vomit violently, his body trying to purge itself of the grimy feeling.

There had been all kinds, ice demons, fire demons, animal spirits, and even other kitsunes. They had ran their hands through his hair, stroked the silver fur of his ears and tail. One had even gone so far as to slip his clawed hand into the waist of his pants. That has resulted in Kurama retching again.

Now he sat alone, feeling used. He curled into a tight ball, his whimper bouncing effortlessly off the stony walls. Just outside he could hear Nori talking to another demon, obviously his buyer. He shuddered when he felt the strength of the energy rolling off his new owner. This demon was strong, possibly even stronger then Hiei. A chocked cry escaped him when thought of his far away friend. He couldn't depend on the fire demon to save him now. This was his own fight and he was likely to lose it.

"Oh foxy boy!" Nori's voiced echoed loudly through the cavern, startling Kurama who jerked with a small cry. The black haired demon sauntered over to him, sharp teeth revealed in a jagged grin. Kurama pulled back with a weak whimper.

"Now don't fear me my beautiful kitsune." Nori chuckled, bending down and hoisted the trembling fox to his feet. "You are no longer in my hands. I can't do anything to you your master doesn't want me to. Now come along. It's time for you to go to your new master. And you better make sure to call him that as well."

Kurama put up no fight as he was dragged out to the opening of his once prison. There in front of him stood a tall demon with long silver hair. Red stripes zigzagged across his cheeks and a violet crescent moon was emblazed in the center of his forehead. He glared down at him with cold amber eyes. They were so similar to the eyes of Youko, eyes that Kurama wished he had at the moment. If he were in his full demon form he could easily defeat this has been demons. Casting another worried glance at the silver haired youkai he gained second thoughts.

"Here he is sir." Nori tossed Kurama at the demon's feet. "Like I said, his spirit seems to be attached to the Shikon no Tama that your brother carries. I'm sure you and your partner will find him very useful in your plans. Just remember your old friends when you get what you desire. I shall now leave you Lord Sesshomaru. Take care of my lovely kitsune."

With those final words Nori flitted off into the woods, obviously in search of his next weak demon to auction off. Kurama watched him go suddenly wishing to be with that crazed demon than here with this Sesshomaru. This powered up demon was looking at him as though he were nothing more then a piece of meat. He flinched and tried to scoot away.

"Don't bother trying to run." Sesshomaru spoke in a voice that was as cold as his eyes. "You won't escape me. You are too weak."

Kurama stopped in his tracks and turned his wary green orbs at his new owner. Fear raced up and down him, numbing his limbs. Even if he tried to run he knew he wouldn't get very far. Besides that, he had no idea where he was and where he could go.

Suddenly a tiny green frog demon burst free from the under brush and waddled over to Sesshomaru. He carried a large staff that was three times his size. There were two heads perched on the top, one the face of an old man, the other a woman's. The staff was clenched tightly in his webbed hands as though the frog would die if it were removed. He cast a glare at the kitsune before turning back to the taller dog demon.

"He's waiting for you Lord Sesshomaru." He spoke in a crackling voice that made Kurama wince. "Though I don't understand why you are working with him sire. Last time he tried to kill you with that jewel shard and ningen arm."

Kurama raised a brow at that comment and for the first time noticed that tall demon was missing his left arm under the long sleeve of his kimono. He didn't know whether to praise his captor's handicap or take his survival of it as a bad sign. But judging by the situation he was in he decided that it was the worst sign he could receive.

"Quiet Jaken." Sesshomaru growled. "He may have tried to betray us last time but he's the only one who helped me get the closest to my goal. This time we won't fail. Not with kitsune's help."

He turned his golden glare on the shocked fox demon and watched him for any sign of a retreat. But Kurama stood as firmly as his weak body would allow him too. His green gaze was fiery.

"What makes you think I will help you?" Kurama knew he was playing with his life but going against this angered demon but he no longer cared. "You may have bought me but I am _no one's_ slave."

To his shock Sesshomaru threw his head back in sinister laughter. His tall frame shook slightly. Even the frog demon, Jaken, seemed taken aback by his master's sudden change in disposition.

"You honestly think you can defy me?" The dog demon chuckled. "In your weakened state? You're as a joke as my half breed brother."

The laughter stopped as the demon charged forward. He moved with a speed rivaled only by Hiei. Kurama gasped as he was slammed into a nearby tree trunk. His body gave way a pained crack and the fox felt his surroundings blur. A tiny sound escaped him.

"Don't cross me." Sesshomaru hissed, leaning in close to Kurama's voice. "You will do what you are told or I will hunt down everyone you ever cared about and kill them all. Slowly and painfully."

Kurama whimpered lightly. This wasn't happening. His situation assaulted him violently and bits of black dotted his vision. He let out a quiet groan and fell into a world of darkness.

Something large and warm was laying on top of him. Another soft and warm thing was wrapped tightly around his body, restricting him in a way that would normally drive him into a defense terror. But at the moment he was too weak to care. He groaned quietly and tried to roll over, but the surrounding warmth held him in place.

"So you finally decided to wake up."

Hiei jerked slightly at the soft voice of the demon slayer. If he had the energy he would have growled and cursed at her. Instead he settled on forcing his ruby eyes open. He immediately regretted the action as sunlight burned into the orbs, harsher then any fire he ever remembered feeling. Turning, he buried his face deeper into the soft warmth with a groan. A shudder ran through him, fighting off the last of the cold that had assaulted him.

"Are you okay Hiei?" This question came from the other ningen girl.

"Hn." He grunted, not feeling up to having a conversation with the two women. His mind was wrestling with itself, trying to remember every last detail from earlier. He remembered saving Kagome from an ice demon's attack and then killing creature. But everything between and after the fight was a complete blur to him.

He finally began to struggle against what ever bound him tightly inside of it. The odd cloth stretched slightly under his hands as he pushed out. Panic slammed into him suddenly when he found the wrappings were not giving under his force. He gasped and began to trash wildly. A tiny whimper escaped him when horrible thoughts ran through his mind. The ningens had finally become fed up and tied him up, and with the wards he was powerless.

Suddenly there was the sound of a zipper being pulled and his restraints loosened. With and excited gasp he rolled towards the freedom, breathes coming in deep pants. He felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly shook it off. The fire demon had already depended on ningen's too much since he awoke. It was something that shamed him to realize. Cracking his eyes open he glanced up into the worried faces of the two women and the kit, Shippo.

"What?" He managed to growl out.

"What was your problem?" The fox demon suddenly burst out, running up to Hiei and shoving his face close. "You got all pale all of a sudden and then started freaking. Kagome's sleeping bag won't hurt you. I sleep in it with her sometimes."

Hiei raised a brow and peered skeptically at the kit. "A sleeping bag?" He repeated. What the hell was a 'sleeping bag'?

"It's like a portable bed." Kagome interjected, in the process of rolling up said sleeping bag. "We needed it to keep you warm."

Hiei shuddered suddenly disgusted with himself. He had allowed that low class ice demon to make an ice sculpture out him. Being a fire demon he knew his only weakness were water and ice and still he had risked himself. And for what? That baka ningen girl? She had that stupid hanyou to watch out for her. Or the demon slayer. Sango made a living do just what he had done earlier and she wouldn't have been affected like he had been.

The fire demon suddenly realized that there was still an extra layer of fabric wrapped around his small body. He glanced down to see the half breed's bright red kimono wrapped tightly around his body. His eyes widened, terror spreading through him. His cloak, where was his cloak! He was the only one who knew that the potion he needed for Kurama was in the pockets of the old black rag. His red eyes quickly searched his surroundings, landing on the black heap under a nearby tree. Shedding the red kimono he grabbed his cloak and pulled it back on. His hand darted into the pocket and felt the tiny bottles that rested there. He left out a soft sigh and relaxed with the encouraging relief that washed over him.

"I'll agree that Inu Yasha is somewhat of a jerk," Sango suddenly appeared at Hiei's side, "But I don't think you can catch it from his clothes."

"Hn." Hiei turned from the demon slayer. She had been acting weird lately, almost as if she pitied him. He didn't pity, he need help finding his way around this damn place. "I don't care about that damn hanyou or his clothes. Just a waste to me."

"WHAT!" The voice exploded from the tree above them as said dog demon leapt from the lower branches. Inu Yasha grabbed Hiei by the front of his cloak and pulled him up quickly. He pulled back a hand and was fully prepared to knock the fire demon's lights out when a soft hand wrapped around his wrist. He turned and saw himself looking into Kagome's dark eyes.

"Leave Hiei alone Inu Yasha." She demanded. "He's been out for two days. I'm sure he doesn't have his strength back yet."

Hiei's eyes grew wide. Did she say two days? As in the sun went down and the moon came out twice? Who knew what could have happened to Kurama in those two days. Not bothering to remove himself from Inu Yasha's grip he turned to glare and the girl.

"If I was out for two days then we better start moving immediately." He said in a level tone. "Too long has passed."

Kagome blinked slowly. "Don't you think you should rest for just a bit longer?" She asked slowly. "You are still weak."

"No!" He cried. "Kurama needs my help as soon as possible and I will not let that baka kitsune down!"

Myoga suddenly appeared on the hanyou's shoulder and peered at Hiei questioningly. His beady eyes seemed to be looking for something that would prove betrayal if he gave to wrong information.

"A kitsune did you say?" The flea demon finally spoke. "I heard rumors of Lord Inu Yasha's older brother traveling with kitsune. He was said to have silver hair, ears, and tail and these vibrant green eyes. It was also said that he was in bad shape in looked to be in constant pain."

Hiei felt something tear inside him. Kurama was almost in full demon form and he still couldn't fight the hold the jewel had on him. If things kept going at this rate, Kurama would die before Hiei got the potion to him. Letting his eyes close he spoke in a deadly calm voice.

"Pack up, we're leaving immediately." He breathed. "We will find this demon and save my friend before it is too late."

The demon slayer sighed but nodded at the others. It was a sign that no matter what happened, the fire demon would be too stubborn to just sit around and do nothing while his friend was in trouble.

"We will leave." She set a deadly glare on Hiei who was still caught in Inu Yasha's grip. "But you are going to ride on Kilala."

Hiei's red eyes narrowed in his own death glare. There was no way he was going to take the help of this group of stupid ningens. He shrugged out of Inu Yasha's grip and turned his glare on the large feline like demon.

"I will _not_ ride on that thing!" He snarled. "I am perfectly capable of walking."

He tried to take a step forward to prove it but his knees gave way and he crumpled to the ground once more. An angry growl escaped him when he could sense Sango's smirk. This just wasn't his day was it?

An hour later, Hiei found himself sitting on the large feline fire demon's back, arms crossed tightly over his chest. The demon slayer walked beside her loyal companion, a wild grin splitting her face in two.

"See," She chirped, running her fingers through the cat's fur, "Is this really that bad."

Hiei turned away from her smiling face and produced a one syllable response.

"Hn."


	12. Chapter 12: New Enemies

**Inner Needs**

****

**CHAPTER TWELEVE: NEW ENEMIES**

****

****

Kurama groaned as he felt the ground beneath him shift and buck beneath him. Cracking one green eye open he spotted bars surrounding him. He bolted up right and saw he was in a cage, being pulled by a black and white pinto horse. His silver ears flattened against his head as a quick pain flashed through his chest. It rippled out through his limbs causing a shudder to run through him.

"You're finally awake, baka kitsune." Jaken called from atop the horse's back. "Just in time to meet your other master. Lord Sesshomaru is not working alone on this job."

Kurama rolled his eyes and turned away from the annoying frog demon. This seemed to aggravate Jaken, who sputtered miserably for snide come back. The kitsune had to laugh at the minion's fury at being beaten so easily by a wounded fox. But his grin faded when another pain stabbed him harshly. He whimpered slightly and curled up against the bars. The frog demon laughed loudly, overjoyed at seeing the prisoner's weakness. He grabbed his staff and ran the end along the bars, soaking in the sound of Kurama's cries as the rattling bore into his throbbing mind.

"Jaken, leave him alone." Sesshomaru's stopped the frog demon's torture as the cage came to a complete halt. "We need the goods undamaged."

One of Kurama's ears flicked forward, confused by the strong youkai's words. The goods? He viewed him as goods, like a bag of groceries? An anger flared up in him and he growled weakly. This was getting ridiculous. Didn't these people realize he was a demon just as they were? It wasn't like he was some run of the mill ningen they could just order around.

His thoughts were cut short when the door to his cage was pulled open. His emerald eyes flashed over to see the silver haired demon leaning in the open door. He cringed when the clawed hand reached in close to him. There was a sharp pain that flashed through him when the demon lord yanked him out of his prison by a thick lock of his hair.

"Damn it!" He snarled reaching up and untangling Sesshomaru's hand from his hair. "You could have just asked me to get out!"

"You're right." Sesshomaru answered in his flat, cold tone. "But where would the fun in that be?"

The fox demon snarled weakly. This demon had the temperament of Hiei but the dissipation was different. While the fire demon turned his rage into insults, this demon took it out in physical attacks. A pain jabbed restlessly at him once more, though this time he wasn't sure if it was the gem's doing or the mention of his closest friend.

"Obviously none." He grunted. "Why can't you just leave me be?"

"Because we need you."

Kurama jerked at the sound of the new voice. This voice seemed to be two toned, a light airy sound mixed in with an evil deepness. A shudder ran down the fox's spine, trembling out into his arms and legs. He groaned deep in his throat as a feeling of pure evil washed over him, slamming into his stomach like a heavy ball, rolling around and stirring up a nausea. This wasn't happening, there wasn't another one.

"Please," He groaned, feeling the weakness slam into him, "Just leave me be. I have nothing for you."

The third voice laughed, a rumbling chuckle that caused Kurama to fill with the urge to scream. But all he could manage was a guttural groan. He turned his head slightly to the side, allowing his silver hair to fan out in front of his green eyes like a curtain. All he wanted was to block the world out.

"Nothing?" The eerie voice continued. "Oh fox, you have everything to offer us. You see, your aliment will help us greatly in our quest."

Kurama's features darkened as his head shot up and he set a glare in the general area of the voice. To his amazement he found himself staring into the empty sockets of a white baboon. A thick white pelt surrounded the thin body and left the fur hanging in thick folds. The light blue of the primate's face heavily contrasted the darkness of the empty holes that should have held the creature's eyes. The only thing that hinted towards an actual being inside the baboon get up was a strong chin and thin lips that could be seen just below the mask's upper jaw and teeth.

"W-Who are you?" Kurama managed to stutter. "_What_ are you?"

The baboon mask bobbed as the person concealed inside chuckled deeply. The little fox was quiet amusing. The way he feigned innocence and pure confusion was proving to be good for a laugh. Sesshomaru had been right though, the kitsune's soul had been bonded to the Shikon no Tama. Whenever a jewel shard was near, the fox demon would feel pain. But when the actual shard that had affected him was in range the pain he would go through was unbearable.

"You may call me Naraku." The baboon faced man spoke quietly. "And I am a demon of sorts. I am neither human nor demon."

Kurama tilted his head to the side, a universal sign of confusion. How could someone be neither human nor demon? Unless…

"You're a hanyou?" He asked in a tired voice.

The reaction he received was not the one he expected. Naraku rose, the extra folds of fur stretched out and revealed his true height but kept hidden his strength. Kurama pulled back suddenly very afraid of his question.

"I am _not_ a hanyou!" The creature growled. "I have the power of many demons flowing through my veins! They've taken away any of the human blood that was in me, taking away all that tainted me! Do not mistake me for a creature that is weak! I have power that you could not understand. The power of these..."

He pulled out a tiny shard of pink jewel. It glowed brightly for a second. Kurama cried out slightly and jerked away, a sharp pain stabbing him directly through the heart. He curled up tightly and tried to scoot away from Naraku and the offending gem.

"Put it away." He whimpered. "Please, I'm sorry. Just put that thing away."

Naraku chuckled and took a step closer to the moaning kitsune. He grinned at the pained noises coming from the pained fox.

"I don't think so." He held the jewel up in front of his face and turned it from side to side. "I have another place for this. I need it and you. You see, neither me or Sesshomaru can attack him out right for fear he will beat us again. But there seems to be a new demon traveling in that hanyou's group of annoying travelers. A short fire demon with a shorter temper. I must admit though, I love the disrespect that he shows towards my foe, Inu Yasha.

"But I also fear he is a friend of yours, my dear kitsune. So if I use you to attack them, they may be hesitant to attack you, which would give me and my partner to crime time to get a secret attack in. With you little fire friend on their side, your safety and their defeat are almost guaranteed."

The color rushed from his face at the mention of his friend. His heart swelled with a mixture of relief and terror. Hiei was here, in this new place? And he was helping Inu Yasha and Kagome find him and save him? That didn't sound like Hiei. But the part about him disrespecting Inu Yasha did sound like his short friend.

But now Hiei was in danger because of him. If he did anything to harm the small youkai he would never forgive himself. A slight pain rippled through him again drawing a whimper from him.

"Oh stop teasing the fox." Sesshomaru growled from where he stood a few feet over. "Just get this over with. Place the jewel within him."

Kurama's eyes widened at that comment. Place the jewel within him? What the hell did that mean? And if they managed to get that thing 'in' him, what would it do? Would it turn him against Hiei? No! That was something he would never allow to happen. If Hiei had traveled all this way to see him safe he wouldn't allow anything to happen to deter the little fire demon's quest.

"I won't hurt them." He spoke, his voice steady, not showing the fear that ran rampant through him. "No matter what you do, I will _not_ hurt Hiei or any of the others."

"Oh my dear kitsune." Naraku chuckled, bending over Kurama and lowering the gem to his shoulder. "You will have no choice."

A few birds loosened themselves from their perches when the scream penetrated the once silence around them. The cry changed slowly into the sound of a mourning howl before fading into a feral growl. Soft, hurt green eyes hardened while quivering lips pulled back in a snarl, revealing sharp fangs. Silver fox ears lay flat while sharp claws dug into the ground, the knuckles turning white as they tightened reflexively.

The kind kitsune now saw everything through a red haze of fury and evil.

Hiei stumbled once more, his weak legs protesting the strain he was forcing them through. But after riding that damn feline for two hours his pride had been dented beyond repair. He grunted and forced himself to keep going. His toes caught a barely showing root and he tripped, falling forward. With a quiet yelp he brought his hands up to keep from falling on his face. Slowly pushing himself up, he continued forcing himself forward. After another few steps, he stumbled once more and let out a tiny noise when someone reached out and grabbed him before he hit the dirt. Looking up quickly he came face to face with the soft eyes of Miroku.

"Maybe you should ride on Kilala." The monk suggested softly, motioning to the fire cat that was now in its kitten form. "You aren't up to this kind of harsh traveling yet."

Hiei growled at the monk before ripping away from his grasp. He didn't need help from anyone and he didn't to ride on the cat's back. In fact, if he wasn't restricted by these wards, he'd be in perfect health once again.

"I don't need to ride your dumb creature." He snapped. "And if you'd remove these wards I'd be fine. Like that damn flea said, I have healing blood, but your stupid papers with symbols are keeping it at bay."

Miroku pulled back sharply, shocked by the demon's angered assault. He had thought they had gotten past that point in their life. But obviously he had thought wrong. Why did Hiei still view them as enemies? They were helping him find his friend, keeping him safe, even saving his life. Yet he still looked and treated them as help, but nothing else. Miroku was actually thankful that he had placed those wards on the small demon's body. At the moment they seemed to be the only thing keeping him alive.

"Just ride the damn creature!" Inu Yasha shouted from his spot perched on the back of Kagome's bike. "You want to save your friend, then get on. You're slowing us down."

Hiei set a deadly glare on the half breed and reached slowly for his katana. He knew that if used it on anyone it would be that damn hanyou. His knuckles turned white as they tightened around the dragon carved hilt. He so badly wanted to tear something apart at that moment, but he couldn't touch anybody around him.

Well, nobody but the baka dog demon. And he wasn't objecting to that.

"I'll be fine!" He growled, slowly loosening his grip on the katana. "Just let me walk. I'll get my strength back quicker this way. So leave me be."

"Fine." The demon slayer shrugged as she passed by the grumbling demons. "Be that way. But it's you who's doing the slowing down. Remember that later."

Hiei growled and quickened his pace, trying to prove he was fine and they were just imagining the strain he was feeling. But right as he was about to pass out Sango, his knees wavered and he stumbled forward. The demon slayer snapped out easily and quickly caught him. Hiei groaned. This was perfect, just fucking perfect.

"Back on your feet!" She called out cheerfully, pushing Hiei back up and continuing onward. "We've got a lot of ground to cov-"

Sango was cut off as a ki rose and snapped around them. Hiei felt a shiver run down his spine. There was something about the energy he now felt. It flicked around him like thousands of tiny whips, cracking easily through the air. The fire demon pulled back away from the monk and demon slayer and sought out where the energy was focused from. His eyes landed on a bush that shook slightly when his gaze landed on it.

"Leave it be." Miroku announced, standing in front of Hiei. "I will take care of this demon. No need in wasting your little left strength."

Hiei growled, but backed off, deciding it would be funny to watch this baka fight. What could this mere mortal do? Fighting a demon none the less. Granted Sango had given him a run for his money, but she was trained in fighting his kind. He leaned back and crossed his arms with a grin.

Miroku raised his right hand slowly, his left raising to grab the prayer beads that were wrapped tightly around a strange leather looking glove. Hiei raised a brow. Why hadn't he noticed this before? When the bush moved again, the monk ripped the beads from his hand and shouted.

"_Wind Tunnel!_"

A tremendous void opened in his hand and began pulling everything in. Hiei jerked back with a gasp. This ningen had…powers? Now this side of the monk he could grow to like. The bushes started to be pulled into his hand in leafy clumps. Suddenly the entire shrubbery came loose and was sucked into the hole.

Hiei cried out and jumped forward, shoving Miroku hard. The monk let out his own cry and stumbled, his hand moving to suck in a few unsuspecting birds and bits of tree tops. With one fluid motion he wrapped the prayer beads back up and closed off the abyss. He turned to see the reason the little fire demon had pushed him.

There, kneeling where the bush had just been was a demon. Its silver hair hung around its face in clumps, large ears pressed back against its head. A silver tail stood puffed out in a defensive position. Its green eyes were narrowed in fury and pain, its lips pulled back to reveal its fangs in a snarl. Hiei chocked on quiet noise and uttered one word.

"Kurama?"


	13. Chapter 13: You Won't Get Away

**Inner Needs**

****

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: YOU WON'T GET AWAY**

****

"Kurama?"

Hiei stared at the fox with a mix of confusion and horror. There was his friend kneeling in front of him. But something was different. Something was…wrong. Was the kitsune growling at him? What was going on?

"Is that your friend?" The monk asked, pushing himself up from the spot where Hiei had knocked him down. "The demeanor seems the same."

"I remember him." Inu Yasha stepped between the fire demon and Miroku. "The kitsune that hides in a ningen body."

Hiei still had yet to say a word. His attention was fully captured by Kurama. The fox's green eyes were dull, seeming to stare not at Hiei but through him. It was like his mind was being run but something other then himself.

Throwing caution to the wind, Hiei took a step towards Kurama and held out a hand. His red eyes had softened and all those around him could see his true concern. He felt almost lightheaded at the thought of the kitsune having finally been broken by the damn shards.

"Fox," He spoke softly, as if talking to a frightened animal, "What is wrong with you?"

A growl rumbled deep from with in the kitsune's throat. His ears pressed flatter against his head as his tail began to swish from side to side. Hiei knew these as obvious signs of defense in the youko. For some reason Kurama was threatened by them. Was it because of the new comers, the monk and the demon slayer? No that couldn't be it, Kurama was always up for meeting new people. And besides, as soon as the fox had seen him he would have instantly calmed.

But instead he seemed to pull more into himself. The fire demon felt a brief flash of panic before Kurama lunged with an angry howl. All the members of Inu Yasha's team pulled back with a shocked cry.

Hiei on the other hand braced himself and caught the kitsune in mid air. The two demons crashed to the ground, the fire demon let out gasp as Kurama's weight knocked the wind out of him. Kurama on the other hand wasn't affected. He raised one of his clawed hands and tried to slash Hiei across the chest. But wards or no wards, Hiei moved quickly, grasping the fox's wrist and halting his assault.

"Kurama!" He forced out between clenched teeth. "What is wrong with you?"

Kurama snarled again and tried desperately to pull out of Hiei's hold. The fire demon furrowed his brows. Now he knew something was wrong. Kurama was in his demon form yet was weaker then his ningen form. Not only that, but the spirit fox hadn't said word since his attack, opting only for growls and snarls. And that wasn't like either Kurama or Youko. Both, as kind as they could be at times, enjoyed talking to their prey. Not exactly taunting, but furthering the death they would bring. So something was defiantly wrong with his fox friend.

"He has a Shikon Jewel!" Kagome's cry startled Hiei and Kurama was given enough time to pull his arm away. With another howl he slashed down, ripping the cloth and flesh of Hiei's chest. The fire demon let out a startled cry and bucked the kitsune off. Kurama rolled a few feet before stopping and turning once more on Hiei.

Suddenly Inu Yasha was at Hiei's side, hand resting on the hilt of his own sword. He cast a glance over his shoulder at the ningen girl.

"Where is it Kagome?" He snapped. "Tell me so I can cut it out."

"His right shoulder!" She called back obediently.

Inu Yasha pulled his sword out. It transformed into a large fang looking sword, which seemed to be surrounded by a strange pulsing aura. Hiei pulled back slightly and looked from the katana to Kurama and suddenly understood the plan. When the dog raised sword high over his head, Hiei let out a small scream and launched himself between his friend and the sword wielding dog demon.

"Don't you dare!" He panted, pain flashing in his chest. "I already told you I came here to save my friend, not watch you kill him!"

"Moron!" Inu Yasha screamed back, ignoring the fact that the small demon was in pain. "He has a jewel shard! Unless I cut his damn arm off he'll kill us!"

Kurama snarled behind him, but Hiei ignored him. The second he diverted his attention from the hanyou would be the last second the kitsune would have among the living. Instead, the fire demon dropped to his knees, pain and blood loss taking their effects. His bright red eyes wavered as he gave Inu Yasha a pleading look.

"Don't kill him." He cursed himself as he was reduced to begging. "There has to be another way."

"Hiei…"

The fire demon jerked and whirled around. He had heard Kurama's voice, the one that belonged to his foolish ningen body. The fox was bent over, struggling for air. Sweat was breaking out all over his skin. He took quick gasping breaths as one of his clawed hands wrapped tightly around his shoulder. Kurama turned his dulled green eyes on his friend. The pain was evident in them.

"Hiei," He whispered again, "S-stop it. I-it hurts. It makes me w-want to hurt you."

Hiei wasn't sure how to respond to his friend. He didn't know what was hurting the Youko, but he was almost positive it had something to do with the shard that Kagome had spotted. His hand quickly darted to the pocket of his shredded cloak and he lightly fingered one of the vials that lady Kaede had given him. Now was his chance to help.

"Kagome!" He called to the startled ningen girl. "Can you find the exact spot of the jewel and remove it?"

The young girl's features grew serious and she nodded. She quickly bolted over to Hiei and the crippled fox and noticed the shard was right on the joint of his shoulder. Reaching out carefully, she plucked the shard from the fox's body and gave Hiei a reassuring smile. But the short fire demon didn't return the gesture. Instead he knelt down beside the fox.

Kurama let out a cry and latched on to Hiei. Hiei hissed lightly when the kitsune's claws lightly grazed over his already open wounds. But he still held his friend close. He knew that the cursed shard that had started this whole thing was among them which meant his pain wasn't gone fully. At least not until he drank the potion. Reaching into his pocket, Hiei removed a vial and easily popped the top.

"Drink this." He ordered, bringing the bottle down to Kurama's lips. "It will help the pain."

Kurama whimpered but obeyed and parted his lips. With an unmatched tenderness, Hiei poured the old lady's concoction into Kurama's mouth. He made sure that Kurama closed his mouth and then gently rubbed his throat to induce the fox into swallowing when his tired body no longer wanted to.

Suddenly a faint pink light surrounded the kitsune. Hiei gasped and brought an arm up to shield his eyes. He faintly heard Kurama cry out and then all faded and went quiet. Hiei slowly lowered his arm and saw that the fox had collapsed in his arms. But for the first time in the past few days his sleep actually seemed peaceful, no longer disturbed by the pains of jewel.

"It seems our pawn has been taken from us Sesshomaru." Naraku bowed his head, the baboon masking sliding a bit forward.

"Yes." The silver haired youkai spoke slowly. "Seems we'll have to go in and do this ourselves."

The dog demon started to stalk towards the clearing when a fur covered arm shot out and gripped his own tightly. Sesshomaru looked down at Naraku's hand and growled lightly.

"Remove yourself from me." He kept his same monotone voice. "If we wait any longer they will get away."

"Then take this." The baboon masked demon raised yet another ningen arm with a jewel buried within it. "You know that once again you can't touch the blade you so desire and it will be so much easier to rip them apart with two hands."

Sesshomaru looked down at the arm, his golden eyes staying indifferent. He had seen this before, and the plan hadn't worked. But then again, there was no harm in trying accepting a gift that could help him in his task. Reaching down he grabbed the dead arm and gently slid it into place. The jewel flashed a bright pink before the old skin and the new skin melded together and he slowly bent this elbow. Fingers wiggled as he tested his new limb. He held up his real arm and watched as a green glow surrounded his fingers.

"Shall we?" He asked his unwanted partner.

"One more thing." Naraku paused briefly before continuing speaking. "In the short fire demon's pocket are four vials. If you get the chance, see to it that he drinks them all. His powers are unimaginable. You need to do this to keep him out of the picture."

Sesshomaru stared at the empty baboon eyes for a second before nodding again.

"I will see to it that the short one is put out of the way." He turned back to the clearing and raised his glowing hand again. His golden gaze locked on the small black haired demon. So the little one would go first. Raising his hand above his head, he took aim and fired.

"HIEI, SIT!"

Hiei didn't have time to compute the command before he was slammed face first in to the dirt near Kurama. He was about push himself up slowly when he felt a tremendous energy hit him. Gasping slightly he shuddered. These demons were powerful. Quickly scoping out his chest injury he saw that Kurama had sliced through one of the wards that bound him. The only question was which one was it. Pushing himself up off the ground he set his ruby orbs on Miroku.

"Monk!" He had to smirk when he saw Miroku jump out of fear. "Quickly, remove the remaining wards. You can trust me that much! You need my help in fighting the two that are approaching fast. They are too strong for a half breed and a couple of humans!"

Miroku nodded and started towards Hiei, who was, at the moment, refusing to leave Kurama's side. Inu Yasha was somewhere in the background barking in snarling that his half could bring down Hiei's full in no time. But neither monk nor fire demon were paying him any head. Suddenly the demon slayer was on her feet, eyes wide.

"Miroku! Hiei! Look out!"

A sudden blast of green like energy slammed into the ground between Hiei and Miroku, sending them both flying. Inu Yasha caught the monk and easily set him down. But Hiei wasn't so lucky. He slammed hard into a tree, gasping as he felt the cracking of a few ribs. A tiny burst of blood oozed out from the corner of his mouth and trailed down to trickle off his chin.

"Hiei!" Sango and Kagome yelled at the fire demon, terrified by the sight they saw.

Said demon groaned as he tried to push himself up off the ground. Pain flashed through his chest but he pushed it aside. He could handle pain, it was death that frightened him. And with the wards still in place he was pretty sure death would be in his near future. He ran his fingers over the tightly wrapped talismans. Which ones were they! Hiei knew he could hurt another demon, but he'd need the power of his black dragon to beat this demon.

"M-monk." Hiei called again, cursing the pain that managed to leak into his voice and weaken it. "The wards. You must re-"

Hiei was cut off when a silver haired demon stepped in front of him. This demon reminded his of Youko, minus the ears and tail. His eyes were narrow, sparkling a cold golden. Silver hair fell around his face in thick waves. But his face remained impassive. Holding up a clawed hand, Hiei noticed that the hand was surrounded by that same green aura.

"You've taken my pawn away from me." He spoke slowly. "And that doesn't make me very happy."

The words took a second to set in, but when they did the fire demon's eyes grew wide. Hiei snarled as his managed to force himself to his feet. His red eyes narrowed and sparked with a dangerous fire. Even Inu Yasha, standing across the clearing, allowed his golden eyes to widen as he took a step back. The look on Hiei's face was enough to scare even the strongest of demons. But the youkai in front of him didn't falter or even flinch. His golden eyes turned to the hanyou across the clearing.

"Brother, do you care for this powerless demon?" The silver haired youkai asked in a taunting tone.

Hiei growled and raised a hand up in front of his face. This guy had tortured Kurama, and was now taunting him. It was time to test the missing ward. He only hoped that Kurama had taken the right one. Holding a hand out in front of him, he reached deep inside and called for the dark fire of Makai. A brief spark flickered in his palm before a blinding pain flashed through his skull. Hiei cried out and dropped to his knees. It was the wrong ward.

"Oh no!" Kagome cried. "Hiei!"

The young ningen girl tried to take a step forward to help him, but the dog demon stuck his arm out to keep her from going to the injured fire demon. Hiei grinned when he saw it. So they really didn't care. They stamped him with wards and then were going to throw him away to dogs, quiet literally in his book. He grimaced. If that was the way it was going to be, so be it. Pushing himself up on to his knees, Hiei growled lightly.

"D-don't wait for him to answer." He snarled at the silver haired youkai. "It doesn't matter if he cares for me or not. My fight's with you, and yours' with me. You hurt my only friend, and whether or not I have the use of my powers, I'll kill you for that."

The silver haired youkai turned his golden eyes from his brother back to the smaller demon. This was something he hadn't expected. The fire demon, even with out the use of his powers, was actually going to try and beat him? Maybe Naraku had been right about using the potion to kill off this one. But before he could do that, he had to get the old lady's concoction.

Reaching down, he went to grab the fire demon by the front of his shirt. But he gasped slightly when he realized Hiei was no longer there.

"Looking for me?" The voice was from behind him, taunting him. He turned and found the fire demon standing behind him. "You need to watch things more carefully."

"Hey half-pint!" Inu Yasha yelled from the side lines. "Don't underestimate Sesshomaru! He's not an easy opponent!"

Hiei rolled his eyes. Why should he listen to a half breed? Any full blooded demon would be a hard fight for him. But Hiei had taken on many demons that were supposed to be more powerful then him and slaughtered them all. Then again he had had his demon powers and sword those times. But he had no choice but to use his bare hands to kick this guy's ass.

"I will kill him!" Hiei shouted at the angered hanyou. He cast his ruby eyes at the limp form of Kurama. Sango had pulled him away from the fighting and rested his head in her lap. Her fingers slowly worked through the silver strands of his hair, in a soothing manner. Anger flared through him, fueling the power he felt. "I will not allow him to live. Only a coward hides behind those who can't defend themselves or uses others to do their dirty work. People like that, whether demon or human, don't deserve to live."

"Hiei, I know you're mad," The monk shouted, "But you can't take on Sesshomaru with out-"

"You know _nothing_!" Hiei screamed back at them. "I don't care about myself! I'd give my life to see that those who care for me safe! Kurama was always there for me, and I won't allow those who hurt him to live on with out punishment."

"How sweet." Sesshomaru taunted, sauntering up to the fire demon. "But now it is your life that ends."

From the tip of his finger, Sesshomaru lashed out with a bright yellow whip. Hiei jumped back, dodging easily but he wasn't ready for the speed that the full dog demon possessed. One second he was standing in front of him, the next he was behind him lashing out once again. Hiei cried out as the whip dug into his back. The force slammed him into the ground and back against another tree. He gasped lightly, trying to push himself to his feet again.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around his throat. He gasped at the feeling. The hand was cold and reeked of death. It was almost as if the arm itself was already dead. He shuddered and tried to worm away.

"It's of no use." The dog demon laughed. "You meet your end here."

He raised his other hand and Hiei saw that odd green glowing again. The fire demon furrowed his brow and growled lightly. Wasn't that was caused the explosion before?

"No!" Sango yelped, her grip on the unconscious fox tightening. "It's Sesshomaru's poison claws! Hiei! Get the hell out of there!"

Hiei felt his stomach drop at the words poison claws. Were these people serious? With an angry growl, he wrapped both hands around the silver haired youkai's dead arm. Well there was no way that he was going to allow this freak to do anything to him. He began pulling, trying desperately to remove the creature's arm. But he was stronger then Hiei would have ever given him credit for. He let out an angry snarl and allowed his eyes to furrow.

"It's no use." Sesshomaru taunted him. "You're too weak and powerless to put up a fight. Now just surrender. It will only hurt a bit."

He raised his clawed hand and gripped one of Hiei's wrists. Suddenly a harsh pain flashed through his wrist, drawing a scream from the tired fire demon. The skin on his wrist began to go raw and then finally peel back away from the muscle and bone. He gasped and tried to pull away from him again. But the dog demon refused to release him from his hold. The burn traveled down his arm, burning more skin and muscle as it went along. Another cry ripped his way from his throat.

Sesshomaru grinned and released Hiei's throat. But the fire demon was to busy with the throbbing pain in his arm to realize that he had been freed. The demon lord easily slipped the mortal hand into the pocket of the demon's cloak and dug out the four extra vials that Naraku had told him of. He opened one of them and instantly was shocked by the pungent order. He winced and quickly pulled away. Thankfully he wasn't the one that had to drink the unusual potion. He let go of Hiei's smoldering arm and wrapped his deadly fingers around his throat. Popping the top off the first vial he grinned.

"Open up." The demon lord taunted.

Hiei gasped when he felt the same burning pain flash across the length of his throat. Sesshomaru took the chance to dump the first vial down the struggling fire demon's throat. Hiei made a choking sound and tried desperately pull away once more. The old lady's words came back to haunt him with a vengeance.

_"One will save him, two will kill him."_

When Sesshomaru poured the remaining vials down his throat, Hiei could almost feel his heart stopping. With a desperate cry he bucked against the trunk. But it still didn't remove the dog demon from him. He drew in gasping breaths as his struggles weakened. The potion was running rampant within his veins. With a weak gasp, he slumped back against the trunk. Sesshomaru released him with a light chuckle.

"One out of the way." He turned and set his cold gaze on Inu Yasha. "One to go."

Hiei grunted as he pushed himself to his feet. No, this baka was his and his alone to kill. After everything he had put Kurama through there was no way he would give that pleasure to anyone else.

"N-no." He choked out. "I won't be out of the way until I've stopped breathing."

Sesshomaru chuckled and flipped another yellow whip at the shaking fire demon. Hiei cried out as the lashing energy slashed his already wounded chest and knocked him backwards. His breath came in labored pants as he tried desperately to pull the air into his lungs.

"Have it your way." The dog demon shrugged. "I will kill you then."

"_NO!_"

Hiei froze when he heard that cry. A green whip snapped through the air and wrapped itself around Sesshomaru's yellow one. It pulled back and kept the weapon from making its killing blow. Hiei turned his blurring vision over at the source and saw the startled demon slayer staring at a weak spirit fox. Kurama's large ears were pressed flat against his head as he struggled to keep his rose whip in control. But his body was beaten and his energy low. Hiei didn't know how long he would be able to keep up with his attack.

"I-I won't let you kill him." The youko snarled. "I'm not your puppet anymore, so I'm free to kill you."

Sesshomaru grinned and turned his attention from the rapidly weakening fire demon to the bristling kitsune. The fox was kneeling, both hands busy holding his own whip at bay. A thin layer of sweat was breaking out under the silver bangs on his brow. His green eyes were sparked with flecks of gold. So his transformation was trying to complete itself. But the demon was too weak and wouldn't be able to do so. The kitsune was stuck at the point where he was. Too far to fade to human, but took weak to complete things. The dog demon grinned and allowed his whip to evaporate. This released Kurama's rose whip and the fox pulled it back with a quick snap.

"I won't let you hurt him." The fox snarled once more and ran a finger through his hair. He pulled out a small seed and held it in his open palm.

"What the hell?" Inu Yasha blanched. "What's he going to do? Grow him a damn flower!"

Miroku could only shrug as he glanced at the tiny seed. Who knew what was going on any more? These two new demons had powers unlike any he had ever seen.

Hiei stiffened from where he was. He knew exactly what Kurama was going to use. He also knew that the fox didn't have enough energy to do it.

"Kurama, no!" He shouted. "You know you can't! Now stop and let the others take him!"

"No." A tiny sprout popped out of the seed and began to grow. Kurama winced as it pulled at his depleted spirit energy. "He's put me through so much, and now going after him. I won't allow this anymore. He must die!"

The plant suddenly grew, forming into the kitsune's famous Death Tree. Inu Yasha and his friends all gasped and took a surprised step back. The red branches snapped out, the mouths on the end dripping with their acidic saliva. Even the always calm Sesshomaru seemed to grow a bit frightened and took a step back. Kurama was now trying to keep himself from collapsing as he directed his tree at the silver haired youkai.

"I-I won't let you get away…" He panted. "With hurting me…o-or my friends."

The mouths snapped forward, lunging at the dog demon. Sesshomaru had only a split second to dodge and one of the mouths clamped down on his arm. He grimaced as the acid burned into the flesh. Kurama grinned from his spot, but was suddenly shocked by something.

Sesshomaru was smiling.

The dog demon suddenly jerked to the right and his entire left arm came off. Kurama faltered. Since when did this bastard have two arms? He felt ice run through his veins as the last of his spirit energy faded and the Death Tree melted back into its seed form. The kitsune let out a tired cry and fell forward, barely catching himself with his arms.

"Kurama!" Hiei cried. He some how managed to rise to his feet and glare daggers at Sesshomaru. That was it. He ran his hands down his battered chest and let out a tiny chuckle. The potion was mixing in his veins, morphing into a poison, but it wouldn't act quick enough to stop this final attack. He raised a hand in front of his face and allowed the dark Makai fire to form in his palm.

"How is it you can access your powers?" Sesshomaru frowned slightly. "I thought they were warded."

"They were." Hiei taunted, pointed a finger at his chest. "But you see, with your little whip you managed to cut the wards from my body allowing me to call upon the dark flame of Makai. This ends now you worthless fool."

The dragon on Hiei's arm came to life, wriggling around on the pale flesh. Kagome let out a shocked cry and buried her face in Inu Yasha's chest. Shippo had wrapped his small body around Miroku's head. While Sango had pulled Kurama close again, and away from the battle. The fox looked at Hiei with exhausted tear filled eyes.

"N-no Hiei," He whispered. "You don't have enough energy…you'll die."

But the fire demon wasn't paying attention. His entire focus was on the demon in front of him. He raised his arm as the dragon squirmed it's way free of Hiei's flesh imprisonment. With a tremendous roar Hiei launched it high into the air. They dragon cried out and curled high into the air. Sesshomaru followed it with narrow golden eyes, not for a second believing this small demon was capable of such power.

When the dragon turned back on them, Kurama slammed a hand into the ground. Vines broke free from the ground and formed a barrier around Inu Yasha's group. The hanyou and his ningen friends quickly turned shocked eyes on him. Drawing in a deep panting breath, Kurama explained.

"Hiei's Black Dragon is dangerous." He said in a strained voice. "It devours whatever is in its sight and very few have the strength to pit themselves up against such a creature. These vines are saturated with my energy and will work as a barrier against the attack."

His body went limp against Sango's as he turned his focus on powering up the bars of his cage. He had to keep the others safe. Hiei was too angry to know what he was doing. And besides that, he'd probably take Inu Yasha out on purpose and say it was an emotional accident.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was following the movement of Hiei's black dragon with narrow eyes. He could feel the power coming off it in waves. This thing was dangerous, but the demon lord didn't know how he could control it, being as weak as he was. But he wasn't about to question the powers that be. All that mattered was he got out alive.

Hiei gritted his teeth as he tried desperately to control the fiery dragon. The potion was pumping through his veins, pounding in his head like hammer on a nail-head. His knees grew weak, turning into water before buckling completely. He landed on them hard, grunting as the rocky ground bit through the thin material of his pants.

The dragon was taking so much of his energy, but that didn't matter. The same image kept replaying in his head. It was the dream he had had back in the old lady's hut. The one where Kurama had been crying, calling for Hiei to come and save him, but the fire demon couldn't reach him. All the pain the fox must have gone through in these few short days.

That was the final straw. With an angry roar, Hiei pumped the last of his energy into the dragon. It reared its black head, screeching its acceptance of his command. Snapping like a whip in mid air, it redirected its aim for the silver haired youkai. It slammed down into the dog demon, seeming to pile drive it into the ground. But Hiei was blinded by a momentary flash of bright light. He quickly jerked an arm up to cover his face and before he knew it, things were over.

Dropping forward onto his hands and knees, he drew in a gasping breath. It had been too much. He should have listened to Kurama's warning. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching and looked up to see the weakened fox standing over him.

"K-Kurama?" He stuttered, somehow not believing this whole vendetta had finally come to an end.

"Yes Hiei," The fox whispered, dropping to his knees beside the fire demon, "It's me."

Hiei, despite his weak body, managed to smile. It had worked out. He had saved his only friend. Slowly pushing himself up off his hands he reached out and pulled the kitsune into a tight embrace. One tiny tear leaked out of the corner of his eye and turned into a hard black pearl before plinking to the ground.

"Thank god." He muttered, his muscles starting to go slack. "Thank god."

Hiei's body finally gave out. With a groan he sagged against the fox's chest. Kurama, being too weak himself, fell over backwards with the fire demon's extra weight. He let out a tiny shocked noise as the group Hiei had been traveling with surrounded him.

"Hiei!" He cried desperately. "Hiei, what's wrong?"

The fire demon drew in a gasping breath before coughing lightly. He pointed to a patch of dirt a few feet away where the empty vials lay. Kurama recognized them as the same thing that Hiei had given him early to cleanse his spirit of the jewel's power. But Hiei had only given him one, why where all five bottles empty?

"O-one will s-save you," Hiei managed to gasp out. "T-two will k-kill you…"

After that the entire fire demon's body went limp. Kurama gasped and latched onto his shoulders, shaking them violently. What had he meant, _one will save you, two will kill you_? Did he mean the potion that was in the vials? And if that was case, Hiei had been forced to drink…four!

"NO!" Kurama let out a feral cry and shook Hiei harder. "You can't die! You're supposed to die in battle, not by some damn potion! Damn it Hiei, wake up!"

But Hiei's eyes remained closed, his head tilting limply to the side. Tears poured down Kurama's cheeks as he watched this action. This wasn't right. Hiei couldn't die saving him. He wasn't worth it. He wasn't able to defend himself against Sesshomaru or Naraku, Hiei should have just left him to die. He wasn't worth death.

"Kurama?"

The kitsune looked up to see the woman from before, the one who had held him. Her eyes watched him softly and he was almost disgusted by the pity he saw deep in her orbs. Another cry caught itself in his throat as he quickly looked away.

"What?" He asked weakly.

"Kurama, I think we can help." She spoke softly. "Or at least know someone who can help."

The kitsune's eyes widened and his gaze snapped back to her face. Someone could save Hiei? He crawled to his hands and knees and grabbed her hands.

"Please," He whispered, feeling the last of his strength beginning to fade, "Get him to this person, quickly."

She nodded and pointed at Inu Yasha.

"You can move faster then any of us." She stated. "You carry him to Lady Kaede's hut, as fast as you can. Me and Miroku will bring the kitsune back on Kilala and Kagome and bring Shippo on her bike."

The half breed opened his mouth for what seemed to be a retort. But after seeing the look in the fox's eyes, he sighed deeply.

"Damn you half pint." He growled. "You're a royal pain in my ass."

The half dog demon scooped Hiei up off the ground and in a flash, was gone. Kurama was able to follow his path with blurring vision and let out a soft sigh. He wished God's speed to the hanyou.

"Help him up Miroku." The lady ordered and the monk flinched, quickly making his way over to the kitsune's side. "We need to get him onto Kilala's back."

Kurama winced when the monk hoisted him to his feet. His whole body was weak, and aching. When he spotted the large feline fire demon, he instantly thought of Hiei. He found it hard to think of anything else. A few more tears leaked down his face. The young woman was perched atop the cat and reached down to help him on. She gave him another sad grin before instructing Miroku to sit behind the fox, forming a sandwich like seatbelt.

But Kurama was no longer paying attention. Words were lost in a loud roar that had built up in his head. He slumped forward, leaning all his weight against the girl's back. The kitsune was vaguely aware of her letting out a shocked noise before he allowed the darkness to reach up and swallow him whole.

There was only one image burned into the darkness like a morbid slide show. It was of Hiei holding him gently while he feed him the potion with an almost tender love. He whimpered slightly and gave into the abyss.

**Well that's where I left you all off those some odd two years back. The next chapter is almost complete, (I promise!) And a sequel has already been planned in the works. So please, good reviews…and damn is it good to be back!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Reason to Live

**!HOLY SHIT, I HAVE A COMPUTER AGAIN! This means I can start writing these stories again. grabs stories and cuddles them close oh how I've missed you my cuddly little stories! I figured I would start again with this one, which was one of my favorite, "Inner Needs" since it was so close to completion. So here I am, back to finish the story I so enjoyed writing.**

**So here's the next chapter in this story. It's almost done but the time off gave me a cool idea to use in ending this story that I didn't have before…woo hoo!**

**So any way, I'm sick of yammering, so I'm going to just start writing! Please enjoy!**

**Inner Needs**

****

**Chapter Fourteen: A Reason to Live**

****

The smell of distinct herbs filled the air with scents that were very much like the potpourri his ningen mother put in the bathroom. His nose wrinkled slightly as he breathed deep, drawing the odor deep into his lungs. It seemed to warm him, flowing through his veins like slow moving waves. He was surrounded by the feeling one gets when walking into a kitchen where cookies are baking. With a tightening squint, two emerald eyes slid open, gazing around the room of the hut he lay in.

Kurama groaned as pains slowly gelled through his body, turning out the warmth the scent had brought. His entire body ached with a dull throb. He groaned and curled up in a small ball, waiting for the pain to subside a slight bit. A strand of crimson locks skated across his cheek.

"Aye boy, I see ye are awake." A grizzled voice fell painfully on his ear.

The pain faded after a few moments. He dared crack open an eye again. When he wasn't flooded by pain, he opened both eyes and slowly sat up. His tired muscles still ached a slight bit. Rubbing the back of his neck he saw an old woman standing in front of him. Her body was hunched over, right eye cover by an eye patch. Long grey hair fell down her back in a long thin ponytail. She was dressed in an ancient miko outfit which told Kurama that she was a shrine maiden.

"Where am I?" He asked the old woman. His mind was still a fuzzy mess, blurry images crammed together in a quick slide show of light and sound masked slightly by a haze of pain. "What happened?"

"Ye don't remember do ye child." The women sighed and shook her head as though this were a burden. An uneasy feeling rose to settle in Kurama's stomach.

"I-I can't remember anything." He whispered. "Just…just pain and then…"

He faded off for a second suddenly aware of another presence at the back of his mind. There was something else fighting through the curtain of pain, something that was trying to force its way to the front of his memory. He was suddenly assaulted with the screaming of a dragon, the roar of fire crackling inside his head. There were flashes of red eyes and a pink purple glow. He saw dog ears and dead arms. And worst of all Kurama saw and smelt death. He gasped as his emerald orbs landing on the one eyed woman.

"Hiei." He rasped, feeling the fire demons weak presence. "Where's Hiei?"

"Ah, so ye do remember." A somber look settled on her grizzled features. "It's not good child. Ye friend needs you now more then ever."

Kurama's eyes went wide and he bolted out of bed, ignoring the cry his over worked muscles. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. He could hardly feel Hiei's ki, it was as if he were miles away. But he knew that Hiei wouldn't leave his side so soon after risking his life saving him. All he could remember in the last few minutes was Hiei saying something about one saving him and two killing him.

"Where's Hiei!" Kurama was now shouting, panic causing his vision to haze and his thoughts incoherent. "Where is he? Is he dead? Oh god, please tell me he's not dead!"

A pair of slender arms suddenly wrapped tightly around his body, pressing his arms against his sides and pulling him in tightly against a firm but soft chest. Kurama began panicking even worse when his movements were restricted. He struggled worse against the one hold him, bucking and twisting his entire body in an effort to break the person's grip. He sensed no demon ki in the one behind leading him to believe it was a regular mortal holding him.

"Let me go!" He screamed when his fighting seemed to no avail. "I need to find Hiei! I need to help him! _Let go!_"

"I will not let go until you calm down." It was a strong female voice that spoke up behind him, shocking him slightly and bringing him a tiny bit away from the roaring wave of panic. "You will be no good to him this way Kurama. You need to have a level head, you need to be calm."

The words settled into his head, mixing slightly with the panic and distilling it into a sedated calm. His knees buckled as he weighed heavily against the woman holding him. But she was able to hold his weight with ease. Kurama peered over his shoulder and saw it was the woman who he'd heard someone called Sango earlier. He was actually surprised that he could remember the woman's name above everything else.

"Please," He whispered in a weak voice. "Where's Hiei?"

Sango moved to the side, throwing one of Kurama's arms over her shoulder and supported his weight. He gave her weak thankful smile.

"I'll bring you, but I'm going to warn you." She told him. "It's looking bad."

Sango lead Kurama out of the small room he was in and out of the hut. Kurama looked over the small village, not really taking anything in, just glancing. He leaned heavily on the demon slayer as she led him down a thin dirt path that wound its way down behind the hut that they had just left. Hiei's ki grew only a faint bit stronger but not by much. Kurama felt his heart tighten and seize in his chest. With Hiei's ki being so weak, there was truly only one explanation as to what was going on.

Hiei was dying.

"He's in there." Sango said, leading him around a corner and pointing out another small hut. "But I will warn you, you aren't going to like what you see."

Kurama only acknowledged the demon slayer with a slight nod. He just wanted to get inside the hut and be at Hiei's side, help him through whatever problem he was having. And at the moment that problem sounding like death. As they neared the door to the hut, the thin fabric that made up the door was peeled back and a tall form slipped out the door. The silver hair and red kimono made him instantly recognizable. Inu Yasha let the door fall shut behind him and took a step out. He turned almost sad eyes on Sango, but Kurama picked up on it. His heart stopped in his chest.

"How bad is he?" His voice rose in slight panic before calming down to regain his composure.

Inu Yasha only looked at him before turning and disappearing into the thick forest behind the hut. Sango heaved a sigh. She knew that Inu Yasha had run off because he wasn't good at dealing with these sort of situations. But that her with two weakened demons, one of which might not make it through the night.

"He's bad isn't he?" Kurama asked, shattering Sango's thoughts as she turned her attention back to him.

"I can only tell you one thing," She told him in a hushed tone. "His life depends on you."

They entered the hut in silence, nothing on the air except for the staleness of oncoming death. Kurama felt his stomach roll at the stench. No wonder Inu Yasha had run off so quickly, this over powering odor probably causing his sensitive senses to go into over drive.

Inside the hut was dark, the one window covered by another thin piece of cloth. On the wall farthest from the door was cot set low to the ground. Next to it was a small pillow so that someone could sit comfortably at the bed side. On the cot was a small form covered by a thin blanket. Kurama felt a breath catch in his throat and wheeze out like a deflating balloon. That was Hiei's prone form lying on the bed like an already frozen corpse. The kitsune pulled away from Sango quickly and staggered over to the bed, collapsing on top of the pillow. His hand automatically went to the fire demon's, tightening in a vise like grip. The coldness of the pyro's flesh was startling and drew another cry from Kurama.

"He's not dead." The demon slayer's voice suddenly broke through to Kurama, interrupting his morbid thoughts. He turned emerald orbs on her. "He is in bad shape though."

Kurama turned back to Hiei. The fire demon's normally tight features were slack, the flesh pale. There wasn't even the small movements accompanied by dreams. The heat that normally radiated from the small body had burned down to nothing more then smoldering embers. Kurama felt tears burn his eyes as he squeezed Hiei's hand and felt the small digits bend weakly in his grasp.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked in weak tone.

"The potions were meant to free your will from that of the will of the Shikon no Tama. But when Sesshomaru made him drink the remaining vials, the potion turned into a different kind of potion. It shredded Hiei's will, leaving him nothing more then a shell, an empty body."

Kurama's eyes drifted shut, the tears breaking loose and streaking down his cheeks leaving trails in the dirt. This was all his fault. Hiei had given his free will to save him. Hiei's will was his greatest asset because so many had tried to take it from him. And after so many had tried, the only one who had succeeded was his only friend.

"C-can I save him?" He asked in defeated voice. "Can I do anything?"

Sango moved to his side and kneeled down. One slender hand reached up to rub the kitsune's back trying to release some of the more tense spots.

"There's only one thing that can save him right now." She whispered. "He needs to find with in himself a reason to live. If in his head he can find even one reason to live, he may just pull through."

Sango rose to her feet and turned back to the door. She moved to the door before turning to look over her shoulder at the demons. Her ruby orbs were soft. "If it means anything, I think he'll be okay. With Koorime blood, his body should heal well."

Kurama blinked, head jerking up quickly. Had she just said…

"How…how did you know that he was…" He trailed off, not able to finish the question.

Sango just laughed, a glint in her eyes. "I'm a demon slayer." She pointed out. "It's my job to know demons of all kinds. Now give him a reason to come back Kurama."

With those final words, Sango slipped out of the hut and left Kurama alone with his friend. The kitsune felt his heart begin pounding in his chest. His green eyes scanned Hiei's small frame, hating how the normally strong fire demon suddenly appeared so frail. He drew Hiei's hand closer to his chest, pressing the cold fingers against his cheek trying to wish warmth back into them. But the fingers remained small slivers of ice against his own warm skin. Another tear streaked down his cheek as he drew in a trembling breath.

"Please Hiei," He whispered, even though he knew the words were falling on deaf ears. "You can't leave me. This is all my fault, my stupid fault. I should have let it go. If you die here I will never forgive myself. So please Hiei, if you need a reason to live think about Yukina, think about everything you've yet to tell her. If you go now you're leaving her with no one to look after her except Kuwabara."

Hiei's hand twitched slightly, the digits trying to tighten weakly around Kurama's hand. The kitsune jumped slightly, heart leaping into his throat. A spark, a sign of life. He had to keep talking, had to give Hiei a reason to come back.

"If you go Yusuke will be left in charge without anyone to challenge his authority." He continued on. "That greased back haired ningen will become the sole leader and have no one around to tell him that his ideas are stupid."

Hiei's hand flexed a bit stronger this time, applying some real pressure to Kurama's fingers. They were starting to get somewhere. A tear of actual joy trailed down his cheeks, drawing deeper rivulets on his dirt stained cheeks.

"Hiei please come back," He whispered, a final plea. "Please come back, for me…"

Hiei was cold, his small frame huddled over, trying to claim any warmth he could in the surrounding air. But the air was stale, like the air before a great on coming storm. There was nothing around him, just a debilitating calm. He raised his crimson orbs, peering into the space about him. But there was nothing, just an encroaching darkness that caused him to fold into himself for safety. He tried to reach out for something, anything to cling to, but his thin callused hands touched nothing but open space. A pang of fear stabbed him and quickly pulled his hand to his chest with a weak cry. He knew he should be strong, stand up and fight, forge into the darkness unafraid; but his legs shook with the fear of the unknown and his heart weighed heavily in his chest, it was almost as though he couldn't move, not because he couldn't, but because he didn't have the will to. Another weak cry escaped his lips as a tear rolled down his cheek. There was a soft a plip as something hit the ground. His eyes drifted downwards and saw a small black gem on the ground. Another formed from a tear that dripped off his cheek. He was crying gems?

Suddenly the blackness around him shifted, forming images of a barren landscape. He gasped and pulled back into himself, trying to get away from the blast of coldness that rushed over his skin. He wanted to shield his eyes from the blinding light of the sun on snow, but he couldn't pull himself to look away from the scene forming in front of him.

A young woman with aqua hair and crimson orbs ran through the snowy forest. Her pale features were strikingly familiar, and Hiei felt a scream build up in his chest. He stretched forward with a hand, trying to touch something that seemed vaguely familiar.

"Yukina!" He meant to scream out the name but it only came out as a chocked gasp.

The young Koorime raised her head and Hiei quickly pulled back his hand. It wasn't Yukina running towards him, but his mother. Her crimson orbs were filled with tears, streaking down her cheek before forming precious stones. She staggered amongst the trees chocking on her sobs. Hiei wanted to reach out to touch her cheek, sooth her, but a snarl then rose in his throat and he pulled back. This was the woman who had let him go, the woman who had tossed a small child out of her life like nothing more then a mistake to be forgotten. Let her shed all the tears she wanted, he wouldn't help her.

Another form suddenly appeared from behind a tree. It was a man, taller then the young Koorime. He had long jet black hair and his body was wrapped tightly in a black cloak. His crimson orbs were narrow yet soft at the same time. He moved with a sudden sharpness and caught Hina as she fell forward.

_"They're going to kill him!"_ She cried out, her voice oddly softened. _"They said that he's a threat, they're going to throw him off the island!"_

He heard the man snarl some what like himself. His thick digits tightened on the woman's arms, knuckles going white, yet he didn't seem to hurt her. His crimson orbs narrowed in his anger.

_"Bring the boy to me."_ He spoke in a voice that stopped Hiei's heart in his chest. _"I will take him away from here and raise him like the son I know he can be."_

The images started to swirl and blur about him. Hiei wasn't sure if it was the actual scene around him shifting or his own vision fading on him. That man, that strange fire demon, was the father he had always wondered so vehemently about. And his father had actually wanted to take him in. The scene started to fade and Hiei could only make out sparse words.

_"Have him warded…can't touch him…going to throw him from the floating island…loose my little Hiei…my you…"_

That was when the image faded into black, leaving him in the darkness that was shockingly colder then the snow covered landscape. Panic filled his chest at the thought of being alone in that will less limbo again. A small hand reached out towards the two disappearing forms.

"Mother! Father! Don't leave me!" He screamed into the blackness. But there was no answer, just the echoing back of his voice. Hiei allowed his body to curl up on itself to protect himself from the oblivion that he knew was slowly creeping up on him. He was slipping away slowly, loosing himself once more in the numbness that took away all coherent thought.

There was another sudden shift as the darkness around him began to form new images. This time he was stuck in the forests of Makai. Around him the forest buzzed with youkai life. He peered around, small form still crumpled on the ground. Fear filled him slightly as he recognized where he was. No that wasn't right, it wasn't where it was, but when. The bushes off to his left began to shake and Hiei felt something in his chest tighten.

"No," He rasped, swinging a weak hand out towards the bush. "Stay away."

But the image didn't listen. The bushes were pushed aside and a small form rolled out of the bushes hiding. The beaten and bruised frame staggered to his feet and moved on. Hiei felt sick to his stomach as he watched himself as a child, bleeding and running away. From behind him came the sounds of a horde of youkai. They were the group of thieves that had taken Hiei in when they found him hanging from a tree, warded to the point where he couldn't move. But once he had gained too much power, they had tried to hunt him like a dog.

Hiei watched as his former self panicked and leapt into a nearby tree, hiding amongst the branches. That was the first time he had ever sought refuge in the branches of a tree, but not the last. He found himself wanting to leap after his younger self when the others ran into the clearing. He knew they wouldn't find either of his forms in the clearing, but his body began shivering none-the-less. The group of angry youkai circled around him.

_'Where'd that little shit go?'_ One of them grumped, spinning around. It was apparent that they were weaker or they would have sensed that the one they were seeking was right under nose, or rather right above their heads.

_'I don't know but when I find him, him and that little gemstone are mine!'_ This was the leader talking. Hiei felt the pain of his past locking up in his chest. No one had wanted him, no one had ever want him. They all just pretended to want him around until they could get what they wanted from him. Then they were all free to do with him what they wanted. And that was usually trying to kill him.

_'Let's move out!'_ Another demon called out. The rest of the youkai let out a series of hoots and hollers as they surged forth in the woods. Young Hiei had waited days in that tree before daring to even shift. The time passed in this abyss with the slowest blink of an eye. The young form slowly wormed his way down the trunk of the large tree. He plopped in a heap on the ground and just laid there, small frame shivering. At some point it had started raining and his young form was soaked through.

Hiei rose to his shaky feet and made his way slowly over to where his younger form lay prone. He looked so weak, so pathetic that it almost hurt him to be seen like that. Had there ever been a time when he was actually so shameful. Hiei felt a fist form at his side and before he knew it, he had struck out at his former self with an angered punch. But his hand passed right through the image that faded and disappeared, leaving him in that blurred blackness again.

He cried out and dropped to one knee. Suddenly he wished for the weakened images to return. He'd rather be sickened by his past self then be alone in the enclosed darkness. He didn't have time to dwell though because another image formed almost immediately.

This time he found himself in the center of a familiar looking ring. The arena around him was filled with the cry of his own kind, the taunting screams being hurled at him like pieces of trash.

_'Traitor!'_

_'No good human lover!'_

_'I can't wait to see your tainted blood spilt!'_

At this point Hiei actually had to jump to the side to avoid something being thrown from the stands. He looked to the side and saw it appeared to be the arm of some creature. Anger burned in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to be here, fighting in this death tournament. The only reason he was here was to win and gain that one wish that would be his rightful prize, enough power to never be as weak as he had once been ever again.

Suddenly Yusuke appeared at his side. In his dull yellow wife beater and blue sweatpants, he was ready to fight. Hiei felt a brief disgust for his human teammate. He was the reason that Hiei was entrapped in this world of youkai shame. He looked back up at the bleachers and felt the pain of his kind's betrayal and distrust seep into his bones. They wanted to seem him dead so that they could watch his so called human loving blood drain out.

The images started to swirl away once more, dropping Hiei into the hands of darkness again. But this time Hiei didn't pray for an image to come forth and save him from the abyss. He craved the loneliness that came with oblivion. It was only then that he was truly free of this wretched existence he had called a life. He had been a joke and nothing more. He was hated by the only part of him he truly knew, thrown out by everyone who had ever pretended to care for him, hated by his own kind, and worst of all, he was weak.

When he half expected to darkness to give way to another heart wrenching image it didn't. It left him in the darkness from which he didn't want to rise. He felt the coldness of oblivion began to creep up on him, filling him. His heart slowed down, each beat echoing in the darkness of himself like the steady beat of bass drum. But with each second that went by, the beat slowed, became less steady. His fingers felt as though they were forming into solid chunks, resting like large ice cubes against his chest. His breath came in thick pants, pluming out like an escaping cloud of smoke.

He could fight, struggling to break the bubble of abyss that he was trapped in. But what was the point? His life was pointless, going no where. If he got free of here and returned to his normal life, he would become a ningen lackey, destined to run errands for the little toddler in charge forever. If not that, he'd gain his freedom and return to Makai where he'd be hunted ruthlessly by his kind for his entire life. It wasn't a question of being able to beat them, he knew he could do that. It was a question of living a life of repetitive monotony; if he could live with himself if all he did day in and day out was run from his own kind. He was better off remaining in this oblivion until the darkness sapped him of his remaining life. There was nothing left to carry him back home.

Suddenly one of his hands began to warm up, a mysterious heat emulating out of no where to begin to melt the ice. Hiei felt a whimper rise in his throat as he tried to clamp his eyes shut tighter. Whatever it was was trying to call him back. But he didn't want to, the oblivion was too inviting. He whimpered once more and tried to pull away from whatever was warming his hand.

_'Hiei…'_ The voice was familiar as it called his name from somewhere in the echoing blackness. _'Hiei you can't leave me, this is all my fault…'_

Even with his eyes closed, Hiei was barraged with a flurry of images. He saw flashes of crimson mixed with silver. There were fox ears and a fox tail. Emerald orbs peered back at him with flecks of gold.

"K-Kurama." He chocked in the darkness, his weak voice straining to work again.

_'Hiei please come back.' _Kurama's voice reached out into the darkness one more. _'Please come back for me.'_

Hiei suddenly cracked an eye open and was blinded by a light. Dim though it was, the light had easily swallowed the oblivion he had been trapped in. He tried to raise a hand but found his arms felt weighted down and stuck at his sides. A groan escaped his throat. He wanted to reach out to the fox, let him know he was okay. But he couldn't move and his voice wasn't working.

The light that had invaded his senses began to dim and Hiei could vaguely make out a form standing above him. The form changed, shifting from irregular gray circles into broad lines that formed actually shapes. Colors dropped into place, the bright crimson and emerald shocking him into a near state of consciousness. His lips moved, voice barely forming the words that his lips were spelling.

"Kurama?"

The fox smiled, body back in its ningen form. His green eyes sparkled as he patted his hand squeezed Hiei's in a comforting motion. The warmth that had evaded the oblivion. The small fire demon whimpered slightly in his weakened state.

"It's alright Hiei." Kurama's voice sounded slightly fuzzy as he spoke to the smaller demon. "It's alright now Hiei. You're back. You're awake."

**Finally! The next chapter will be the last. I'm just so excited to be seeing the end of this story because I am loving the idea I have for a sequel. I will give you a sneak preview summary here and I have a few questions to ask.**

**First of all, here's the summary…**

**_Hiei and Kurama have returned to their old time with a warning from the old priestess Kaede to never return. Yet the other's of Inu Yasha's group have given them an invite whenever they please, seeing as neither one needs a jewel shard to make the jump. _**

****

**_But a memorable foe has returned, one that only Kurama has the knowledge to stay away from. Yet in a twisted turn of events, Sango falls into his grasp and winds up as the newest piece in his collection. But unlike Kurama, Nori isn't looking to sell Sango to someone. He has added her to his collection of women in his demon brothel. _**

****

**_Now her only hope is from that of two renegade time jumping demons from her past. But this time they're bringing help, their team. It's up to the detective team to save these soiled doves. But when Sango gets a surprised visit from a demon that has haunted her past, it could leave her scared beyond repair. Can Hiei, Kurama and the others get to her and the others and save them before it's too late?_**

****

**Okay, there's the summary. But there's a few questions I need to ask.**

**Should I have Sango paired up with someone? I kind of have two oc's made up in the sequel to be paired with Kurama and Hiei so they're kind out of the question, but I was thinking of being true to the series and start to pair her up with Miroku. (I love that guy ;) ).** **Second question; I'm thinking of putting this story under the Inu Yasha category since the story would revolve more around the Inu Yasha characters. Good idea or not?**

**Alright, that's all my questions for now. So, other then that, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: Back Through the Well

**I am so sorry! I started the move into my house and I had my computer packed away with all it's stuff. And well, to make a long story short, the disk I had this chapter saved on got lost in the shuffle. But I have finally unearthed it and will be able to finally post this chapter, I know it's something you've all been waiting for. I'd like to say thank you to those who reviewed. It really encourages me. **

**As for know, let's get on with the ending of this story! Here's the last and final installment of Inner Needs! **

**Inner Needs**

**Chapter Fifteen: Back Through the Well**

****

Hiei stood, body hunched over. His body was still weak and he needed to use his katana like a crutch. While he hated using his prided weapon that way, he'd rather rely on his sword then ask for help. His eyes narrowed as he looked over the untainted landscape. In the middle of the clearing was a small wooden object, it open mouth gaping towards the sky.

"It looks like this adventure is finally over." Kurama came up from behind Hiei and placed a hand on the fire demon's shoulder.

Hiei looked up at the fox and grunted. It had three days since he had woken up in the small little hut. It seemed Inu Yasha's full demon brother's plan had backfired. Rather then killing Hiei, it actually gave him a new out look. He realized that his father had wanted him, wanted to take him in and raise him. He also realized that no matter what many others thought of him, he was not alone in life.

Shifting his weight, he moved the sword forward and followed it with staggering steps. As he was moving forward his toe suddenly caught something and he began to fall forward. Before he could make a sound there was a flash of red and something strong wrapped around his chest and stopped him from hitting the ground. Hiei quickly looked up and came face to face with the hanyou Inu Yasha. A groan caught in his throat. Now he was going to hear it. Through out all of this adventure, every time he showed weakness, the hanyou had been all over him, pointing out his flaw. And here was his last chance to get one last retort in before both demons jumped through the portal again. He heaved a sigh as he waited for it.

"Here."

Hiei blinked when the hanyou handed him the sword he was using as a crutch. Not sure what to do, the fire demon took it in a shaky hand and nodded a thank you. Kurama was suddenly at his side, helping him to his feet.

"Hiei, you must be careful, you're still not up to your normal strength." The fox scolded as he helped Hiei fit the katana under his arm in the crutch position again.

"Thanks Fox." He grumbled, going to take another step forward. He stopped and slowly looked over his shoulder at Inu Yasha. Pulling in a deep breath, he said something he never thought he would say before. "Thank you too…Inu Yasha."

The hanyou actually smiled back, his golden eyes lighting up. One fang stuck out from his crooked grin. It was then that Hiei knew it was going to happen.

"You're welcome short stuff." The hanyou chuckled. "Try not to be so weak next time we meet."

"Hn." Hiei muttered and wrapped his cloak tighter around his body.

But Kurama raised one brow, lids narrowing around his emerald orbs. It had taken a second, but what the half dog demon had said just rang through. He turned to Inu Yasha just in time for the rest of the group to show up. Shippo, the tiny kitsune, ran up Kurama's leg so that he was sitting on his shoulder. The young one had taken to Kurama the moment he found out he was also a fox demon. Kurama didn't mind though, he actually kind of enjoyed the young one fawning over him. The demon slayer and monk appeared with the ningen girl and elderly miko right behind them. The small feline demon Kilala rubbed up against Hiei's legs, mewling in a tiny voice. Like Shippo had been drawn to another of his own kind, the kitten was attracted by Hiei's control over fire. Kurama smiled slightly and turned back to Inu Yasha.

"Did you say next time we meet?" He asked.

"Yeah, you don't think I'd let short stuff take off without getting a chance at a real fight do yah?" Inu Yasha snapped, though his eyes showed he meant it as no threat. "And I can't fight him when he's in this shape. It would be beyond unfair."

"Hn." Hiei grunted trying to push the cute and cuddly feline away from with a weak hand. "I could beat you in this state you damn half breed."

"Feh." Inu Yasha crossed his own arms over his chest.

Kurama rolled his eyes. "And you two thought I was insane when I said you'd get along." He muttered.

"You must not listen to that half wit Inu Yasha." The old miko, Kaede, almost shouted the command. "You must not return to the feudal era."

Kurama and Hiei blinked. Even the remainder of the Inu Yasha party seemed startled by the very idea. Miroku fiddled slightly with the beads that warded his strange power. Kagome appeared instantly torn apart, while Shippo grabbed a handful of Kurama's shirt and Kilala hid under the folds of Hiei's cloak. But Sango placed hands on her hips and glared at the old, one eyed woman.

"What do you mean they can't come back?" She snapped. "There are friends and they've already been here once. It's not like we have some huge secret to keep."

"Because they do not belong here." Kaede tried to explain to the roaring demon slayer. "Kagome is only allowed through because she is a reincarnate of my sister and guardian of the Shikon no Tama. But any others from that time should not be allowed to pass through the well. No one has any idea how this can effect the future. They should not return."

"I agree." A familiar, yet young and oddly scratchy voice spoke from behind them.

Hiei flinched hunching over slightly on his sword. There was no way. This is what Hiei had been fearing, what he was afraid was going to happen. There was no way he could have been watching. This was not good news for Kurama, who at the moment looked ready to be sick. His face had gone pale and sweat was breaking out on his brow. Hiei grunted and turned around to face the toddler king in his teenage form.

"Koenma, now this is an unpleasant surprise." He muttered, leaning a bit more heavily on his sword. "What the hell are you doing here? You fall down the well as well?"

Koenma ignored the fire demon's prod and walked over to the shivering kitsune. His brown eyes were dark and narrowed, but one couldn't tell from what emotion. His mouth formed around the pacifier.

"Kurama, this was a large mess up." The ruler spoke in a stern voice. "I should really revoke your probation and return you to that Rekai prison to finish your original sentence. You broke your contract with the Rekai world which should make it void."

There was a sudden flash and the sound of metal scraping. Before anyone could notice Hiei had removed his sword from the sheath and placed the tip against Koenma's throat. He was on one knee, arm shaking in the weakness that still poured through his body.

"If you take him back Koenma, you might as well void my contract too." His voice was cold as steel even though his body was weak. "I will not let you take the fox back, he has done nothing wrong."

Koenma closed his eyes gently. Raising a hand, he pushed Hiei's sword away form his throat easily. The fire demon growled as the sudden redirection of his sword's weight tossed him to the side and he landed hard on his shoulder. Koenma blinked only slightly at how weak the small fiery half Koorime really was.

"Let me finish Hiei or I just might take you up on that offer." Koenma didn't remove his eyes from Kurama's bowed head, even when the fire demon growled from his spots. "Kurama, I _should_ bring you in, but seeing as what happened here wasn't your fault, I'm willing to let it slide. But you have to promise me to never return to this time. You could endanger the entire stream of time. Only those meant to pass through the well should. You must remember that."

Kurama nodded, but kept his head lowered. Miroku moved over to Sango's side and leaned over.

"Is he some kind of powerful demon?" The monk asked, waving a finger at the new comer that had so easily tossed aside Hiei, who even in weakness appeared powerful.

"He's no demon you moron." Kaede stepped between the two and swatted at Miroku. "His name is Koenma and he is the soon to King Yami, ruler of the Spirit world. Normally he's the one that handles all the business because the King truly doesn't want to be bothered by it. He is no demon for you to worry about."

Koenma looked over at the trio and nodded as though to confirm the old woman's story. "And Hiei and Kurama were prisoners of mine that were given probation for helping my new spirit detective, Yusuke. But they were also told they had to follow strict rules. No thievery, and no killing, and they must do what I ask them to do."

"And he's trapped us in another realm refusing to allow us to return home." Hiei grunted from where he stood leaning against his sword once more. "He's turned us into his personal demon slaves."

"I saved your life Hiei." Koenma snapped back. "If it weren't for me you'd have another 997 years left of warded jail time. So I'd shut it if I were you."

Hiei only growled. The only time anyone dared talk like that to him was when he was too weak to fight back. He could only imagine the things the red headed oaf had said to him when he passed out during the finals of the tournament. He hated the weakness but also knew there was nothing more he could do to fight back.

"Hn." He muttered, turning away from the bitter toddler. "Aren't you an asshole today."

"Having to time jump to scold two demons I had to beg my father to release early under my watch tends to make one cranky." Koenma's eye twitched slightly. "Now, if you two promise to never return here, I will let this whole thing go."

Hiei was prepared to fight. This whole time jumping thing could be a way to free him from the complications that sometimes came with the Ningen world. But he was stopped suddenly by Kurama's soft voice.

"We will never return Koenma, you have my word." The fox whispered, the shame could be heard in his tone. "It was a mistake for us to be here in the first place. It was my mistake. I'll make sure that nothing happens like this again. Please accept my apology and promise."

Koenma sighed, hating the sound of the once powerful kitsune's voice now so meek and tamed. He walked over and placed a hand on the water-rotted wood of the well back to the modern era. His fingers rubbed over the fraying wood, the weakest spots splintering beneath his touch. Pulling away form the magic well, he turned back to the others.

"Both are accepted." He said to the fox who had seemed to visibly relax since he first appeared. "But you must get through that well now. You must leave this place and forget that you were here, forget about coming back."

Kurama nodded and took a step up to the well. He placed his hand on the edge and turned to peer over his shoulder. There he saw Hiei leaning heavily on his sword as he made his way up towards the well. His face was creased downward in a deep frown. It was obvious he didn't like the deal that Kurama had made in order to ensure their freedom. But it was the way things had to be. He looked up at the band of mismatched travelers.

"I'm sorry to all of you as well." He told them. "I could have gotten you all killed. You all went out of your way to save me and you've never even met me. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and will be out of your hair soon. I just wanted to thank you and apologize."

Sango stepped forward, a small smile on her face. "Kurama, you have nothing to apologize for." She told him. "We were just doing what we do best. Saving people that are tied up with the jewel. It's like our life."

Kurama had to return the smile with a half one of his own. Of course they were going to say something like that. This whole time they were treating him like he was some kind of dear friend when he had nearly gotten them all killed. His emerald orbs shook as though they would fill with tears, but the great kitsune thief never cried. Instead he nodded his head and pretended that it wasn't bothering him.

"Yeah!" Kagome piped up, her over-cheery disposition causing Hiei to wince slightly. How could anyone be that happy? But despite Hiei's hate, the young girl continued. "I jump back forth between the times, why can't they Sir Koenma?"

"Oh please," Hiei grunted. "Don't call him sir. That's a fake form. He's really a diaper wearing toddler."

Koenma's brows lowered in anger. "Hiei, you're really testing my patience." A small vein began throbbing in his forehead. "Kagome, fate had destined you to be the only one allowed to jump time. Kurama and Hiei, you have already been here too long. You must return to your own world, and immediately."

Hiei joined Kurama, leaning heavily on the wooden well. He raised her crimson orbs to gaze at Kurama before turning to look at others, who had taken him in and cared for him during his weak states.

"It seems this is all done." Hiei winced suddenly, a hand going to the wounds on his chest. In his weak state, his body had yet to be able to heal the near fatal wounds. His neck and wrist were bandaged where Sesshomaru had used his poison claws, though due to his cloak and mufara they remained hidden.

"Hiei you're still weak." Kurama said, leaning down and helping Hiei by supporting his weight.

"Yes, and traveling through the well make you worse." Koenma suddenly informed them. "Don't expect to be conscious when you hit the other side."

Hiei growled and squinted at the Rekai ruler. "Now you tell me." He muttered. His hand went to his sword and removed it from the place under his arm and slipped it back into its spot at his waist. In a quick move, more like a blur, he stood atop one of the ledges of the well. He moved his eyes from one person to another in the clearing. Kagome and Sango seemed upset, as though they were losing good friends. Miroku smiled in a sad way. Both Inu Yasha and Kaede seemed indifferent, but it was obvious that Inu Yasha was trying to avoid the situation at hand. That meant he cared more then he was letting on. Hiei grunted.

"Let's go Fox." He spoke in a tone that was dull and cold, his normal tone. "If I'm going to hibernate, I want to get this over with."

Inu Yasha blinked, golden eyes open wide. He finally joined the conversation that had been going on around him this whole time.

"Hibernate?" He repeated. "Don't you mean faint?"

"Hn." Hiei grunted. "I don't faint."

And with that Hiei jumped into the well. Kurama turned, deciding staying to say good bye would not be a good thing. His ningen body had formed bonds and attachments that he was not able to sever as easily as Hiei. With a small wave and nod, he easily leapt over the edge and into the well.

Kagome and Sango ran over to the edge and looked down. They were sure they saw a flash of crimson locks streaked with silver in the unseen darkness of the bottom of the well.

"They're gone." Kagome whispered sounding defeated. "They're really gone."

"Yeah." But Sango flashed a smile that said she didn't believe it. "But I have a feeling that's not the last we've seen of them."

Kagome smiled back. She knew the demon slayer was right. They turned back to the others and nodded. "Well what are we waiting for?" She snapped. "We have our own adventure to get back to!"

The group slowly walked away from the well, leaving Koenma standing alone by the well. His narrow brown eyes looked down into the darkness. He had the sinking feeling in his heart that the others were right. He knew those two demons better then they knew themselves. They would be back the first chance they got, with the first reason. And Koenma hoped it was a good one or they'd be seeing jail time again.

Kurama couldn't remember his first trip through the well, but this trip was something he'd remember forever. This gel like liquid pushed against him, bubbles floating around him. He narrowed his eyes and saw the limp form of Hiei floating in the liquid just above him. A red substance floated thick in the gel around him. Kurama gasped when he realized that it was blood. Hiei's wounds had opened in his weak state. Kicking with his legs, Kurama swam towards his partner in the thick liquid.

When he reached him, Kurama pulled Hiei's small frame close. Before he knew what was happening, his feet were placed lightly on the ground and the gel seemed to melt away, giving way to the darkness of the bottom of a well. Looking up, he saw a roof over their heads. His emerald orbs then moved down and landed on Hiei who was firmly held against his chest. The wound had begun to bleed once again, though it wasn't bad enough for worry. Glancing up, Kurama noticed the makeshift ladder that hung down to the bottom of the well. The ningen Kagome must have put it there to give her an easier time climbing in and out of the well on her journeys home. Trying to sort the smaller demon's weight in his arms, Kurama's furrowed as he tried to think of a way to climb the ladder and not disturb Hiei's wounds.

He slung Hiei over his shoulder and moved to climb the ladder, using his head and shoulder to pinch the fire demon gently into place. But he had only gotten up one step when the unconscious body began to slip from his hold.

"Damn." He muttered, jumping from the ladder and landing softly, fixing a tighter hold on Hiei. "How the hell am I going to do this?"

"You could start by letting me climb up on my own." Came the weary voice of Hiei as he turned his head to glare crimson daggers at the kitsune. "Can you put me down? I feel ridiculous with you carrying me like this."

Kurama quickly set the fire demon on his own two feet. Hiei gave a 'hn' of approval before turning to the ladder and climbing out of the well on his own. The kitsune was right behind him, easily scaling the length of the rickety ladder and placing his own two feet on the solid ground of the shrine. The two demons just stood there, looking down at the well. It stared back at them, an open mouth ready to swallow them back up if they chose to jump back in.

"Do you think we'll ever see any of them again?" Kurama asked, surprised by the sadness he felt at asking his own question.

"Not if Koenma has anything to do with it." Hiei answered. Though he didn't show it, Kurama knew that Hiei wished to go back as well. In that feudal era they weren't outcasts as they were here. They fit in with all the other demons and creatures of folk lore.

"Maybe someday we can find a reason to be allowed back." The kitsune whispered, turning to walk away from the enchanted well before he really did begin to debate jumping back in.

"Maybe…" Hiei let his thought trail off before he too turned and followed in Kurama's steps.

The well just stood, beckoning them back in voice that no one could hear. But deep in their hearts, Hiei and Kurama longed to return. And somewhere, down deep inside, they knew they would.

**Holy shit, I finished it. Finally, after two long years the story has come to its conclusion! I know that I promised a sequel, but it may take some time for that to be born. I'm actually working on two different stories as we speak. You see, I like to work on two stories at time, so that I don't get bored with one. (I tend to do that from time to time). I'll write one chapter in one story and then switch over to the other. I try not to let one story Bogart my attention, unless it's gotten to a really good and crucial part.**

**Anyway, look for my other stories. _Under My Skin_ is already under way, and I have another story in the making, an AU (or alternate universe) story that takes place in the old west. Strange I know but I think you'll like it. It's not really my normal style but I feel it will be great none-the-less. I don't have a title yet but it should come soon and then I'll place it an AN in _Under My Skin_. So be on the look out!**

**But please, review and let me know what you think about this story, and its final conclusion!**

**Darkest Angst**


End file.
